The Three Wanderers: War of the Ring
by K2JC
Summary: Titus never thought that he would be calling an Aramusha and a Highlander, enemies of his faction, friends. Of course the first time they met they tried to kill each other, but hey, that's how the world works. Well, It was until they got sucked into another world and fighting another war. Myth became reality. To think a war this big was started just because of one little ring.
1. Beginnings

Titus slowly opened his eyes and was met by the glaring sun.

Using his forearm to cover his eye, he stood from the ground and tried to remember what happened... until he ran to a bush and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Wiping away the last bit of last night's supper from his mouth, he felt someone sneak behind him and turned to face his attacker.

He didn't get a chance to defend himself when he felt the cold steel of a Katana dangerously close to his throat.

"One wrong move and you'll be drowning in your own blood. Hands behind your head. _Now_."

' _A woman and a dealy one at that.'_ He thought.

Titus slowly raised his hands and did what he was told. He let his eyes wander through the clearing and saw his Gladius embedded in the ground where he first woke up.

His eyes went back to his attacker and had to look lower to see her short stature.

The woman's straw hat, a _Kasa_ if he remembered, shadowed her eyes. She was wearing a _Shitagi_ over her chest bindings. Only the left half of her _Shitagi_ covered her torso, blocking the rest of the intricate tattoo that ran from her arm to her chest. A strand of straw was held in place between her teeth. A pair of shorter swords gang from her waist. One of her swords kept him in place while the other was sheathed.

 _'An female Aramusha. Interesting.'_

Rin looked at the Centurion observing her and can't help but do the same.

The Centurion's metal face mask was up, showing a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and looked just a bit older than her. He wore a metal muscle cuirass with an ornate, black eagle painted in the center, metal bracers and shoulder plates.

Before she could continue her observation, dodged just in time to avoid getting her head cleaved off by a Claymore.

The Centurion rolled out of the way and ran to his weapon.

He grabbed the gladius and tried to pull it off the ground. He didn't realized ot was that embedded in the ground.

While he was busy trying to retrieve his sword, Rin was busy dodging the Highlander's swings.

She realized this Highlander was different from the rest of his kin. The Highlanders were typically shorter than the Centurion, but this one was _tall._ At least as tall as a Lawbringer. The only hair on his head was his beard and the hair that was held in a knot. His scale armor was covered by the cloth and fur. The dark red cape billowed out behind him and a dark red kilt as well. Most of his gear were leather. Leather head band, leather pauldron, leather belt and leather greaves.

She had to give everything she had just to block his swing.

 _'This guy is strong. Very strong. There has to be a way to bring him down.'_ She thought.

She dodged another swing and saw her opportunity. She kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The Highlander simply stared at her with an unamused look.

"That's not going to work, lass."

" _Kuso._ "

Titus was still trying to pull his gladius when he saw the Aramusha get sent flying across the field. He pulled the blade one last time and got it out of the ground, only for the pommel to connect with his face.

Shaking off his stupidity, he lowered his face mask and charged at the Highlander.

 _'By the Gods, he's big._

The Highlander towered over him for at least a full head.

He tackled the Highlander and with all his strength, managed to lift the warrior off his feet. He slammed the Highlander to the ground only to turn around and get elbowed in the face by the Aramusha.

" _Faex!_ "

The Highlander got up drom the ground and grabbed the Aramusha by the neck. The Aramusha punched and kicked but the Highlander only tightened his grip.

"Rraaaaggh!"

Titus shoulder tackled the Highlander and forced him to drop Rin.

Rin gasped and took all the air she could get. She felt something cold drop on her hand and looked to the sky.

 _'Rain... I hate the rain.'_ She thought bitterly.

She knelt down and let the rain soak her body. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, ignoring the sounds of battle coming from the other two.

Titus gave one last tired punch to the Highlander's head before falling to his knees, exhausted.

He took off his _Galea_ and dropped it to the ground.

Titus let the rain wash over him not, too tired to care.

He looked at the Highlander.

"Had... enough... Highlander?"

The Highlander just stared at Titus before retrieving his weapon. But instead of finishing him off, he simply sat by a tree and crossed his arms. His eyes closed and his posture relaxed.

Titus saw this and let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Yeah... me too."

He let himself fall to his back and closed his eyes.

"You guys just... Do whatever you wanna do. Wake me when I'm not dead anymore."

The Highlander grunted and Titus sighed.

 _'Where's an apple when you need one?'_


	2. New World

"Hey. Wake up, lad."

Titus snorted and grumbled something unintelligible before turning on his side.

Rin scoffed and kicked Titus hard in the stomach.

"Gah! Dammit, woman. I'm awake!"

Titus cursed and helped himself to his feet. He grabbed his _Galea_ and Gladius before observing the clearing they were in.

"How long was I out?"

The Highlander was the one who answered.

"Long enough. I was the first to wake, lad."

Titus looked at the two and asked.

"Well since we're not at each others throats. My name is Titus. I would've said my full name but that would be too long for your barbaric minds."

Rin snorted and punched him in the nose, sending him back to the ground.

"The name's Rin. That's all you need to know."

The Highlander nodded.

"Aéd."

The Highlander said before offering his hand fir Titus to take.

Titus stopped caressing his nose and looked at the hand before taking it.

Aéd helped him to his feet and looked at a pathway that led to a forest.

Aéd narrowed his eyes.

"Something's not right here."

Rin looked at the towering man.

"What do you mean?"

Aéd kept his eyes on the forest and looked back at the two.

"I've travelled through Valkenheim, Ashfeld and the Myre. These trees and landscape are unfamiliar. What was the season before we ended up here?"

Rin looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Winter" She answered "It was winter."

Aéd nodded.

Titus stared at the ground, deep in thought.

"What was the last thing you remembered before we woke up here?" He asked.

"A light." The three of them looked at each other.

"Then nothing."

Aéd looked at the forest and made a decision.

"We can't stay here. There's nothing to gain standing around."

He hefted his Claymore and rested it on his shoulder. Taking the lead, he ventured through the forest.

Titus and Rin looked at the Highlander's retreating back and set off as well.

Titus grabbed a handful of purple berries and tasted one. He spat it out and threw the rest of the berries away.

He took another handful of berries, this time red, and found it's taste delightful in his tongue. When he was finished, he took an apple from a tree they passed by and took a bite out of it as well. After he finished, he threw away the core and grabbed another handful of berries.

Rin looked at the Centurion from underneathher _Kasa_.

"With the way you eat, it's a wonder you still fit in your armor."

Titus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Can't a man indulge himself to nature's bounty?"

He chucked one of the berries in his mouth and immediately spat it out.

"Ahh, tastes like shit."

He looked at the berries in his hand and threw it away.

Rin shook her head and continued their pace.

Aéd ignored the two but heard something.

He raised a fist to signal the two to stop.

"Do you hear that?"

Titus and Rin listened intently.

Nothing at first, but then they heard it.

The clashing of blades.

 **Aslan's How**

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our King!" Sopespian yelled before running to his horse and returning to his army.

Peter turned to the Narnians.

"Get ready!" He ordered.

Prince Caspian saw a Telmarine soldier behind the two Kings and warned them "Peter!"

The two turned around just in time to see the Telmarine with a blade sticking out of his chest. The blade was pulled out and the soldier was spinkicked in the head.

Rin scoffed before turning to address the Kings "Well? Don't just stand there and gawk. You got a war to win don't you?"

Before they could answer, someone yelled "Look out!"

Rin was suddenly pushed out of the way just as a boulder smashed to the spot where she was standing. She looked to her left and saw Titus, without his helmet, looking at the boulder.

He turned to her and said "Are you deaf or are you blind?"

The answer he received was a solid punch to the face.

"Aaahhh! Damn it, woman! You punched me in the face! What is wrong with you!?" Titus screamed as he held his, probably broken, nose.

"Hn." Rin scoffed before picking up her Kasa from the ground and dusting it off. She heard the screams of the Telmarine Cavalry and saw them scrambling inside a pit. Before they could get away, however, arrows rained upon them.

"CHARGE!" Peter ordered as the Narnians charged and surrounded the Telmarine Cavalry. She noticed Titus beside her, securing his helmet on his head.

"Heh, when in doubt..." He brought the face mask down and raised his gladius "ATTACK!"

He ran and lunged at the closest Telmarine, burying his gladius in the soldier's chest. Kicking the body then parrying another Telmarine's swing. He clotheslined the soldier and stood over him, kicking the man's arm away before stabbing him in the heart. He pulled the gladius free and gave a charging Telmarine a solid uppercut, sending him sprawling to the ground "Incredibilis!"

Meanwhile, Rin let out a feral grin and dodged a Telmarine's swing. " _Tsumaran!_ " She then stabbed him in the abdomen and twisted her blade. She twisted it again, before pulling it out and letting the soldier fall to his knees, letting him clutch his wound in pain. She raised both her katanas, her grin growing wider as she saw the fear in the soldier's eyes when he looked up at his executioner, before burying them above the Telmarine's shoulder blades.

She pulled her blades out and parried a Telmarine's attack. " _Amai!_ " She grabbed the back of his head and slammed the _kashira_ of her blade into his face, stunning him. She turned around and stabbed both her blades in his midsection with her back to him. She turned her head to look at her opponent and gave him a wink before pulling the blades out, letting his body fall to the floor, dead.

"Weak."

She looked to the battle and saw Titus laughing as he parried and stabbed Telmarines left and right. She saw Aéd cleave a Telmarine in two. He grabbed one by the neck and threw him at the Telmarine Shieldmen.

He turned around and kicked a soldier charging at him, sending the man flying. He dodged a swing from a Telmarine and retaliated with by burying his Claymore deep into the unfortunate man's chest. He pulled it out and let the man fall on his knees. Without missing a beat, he swung his large blade and cut man's head clean off.

He grabbed the head and raised it for all the Telmarines to see.

"Rrraaaggghhh!"

Titus saw this and scoffed "Such barbarity."

He ducked from a soldier's swing and stabbed his Gladius in the Telmarine's chest. He pulled it off and kicked the man back. He positioned his body as if to throw his blade at the enemy.

The Telmarine saw this and used his arms to shield him from the attack.

Titus let out a cruel smirk and threw his Gladius near the man's feet before delivering an uppercut that sent his opponent, and his face mask, flying.

Before the Telmarine could get up, Titus pounced on him. He punched the Telmarine again and again and again. He didn't bother that his knuckles were soaked with blood or the man's face was now beyond recognition or the smirk behind his face mask turned into a sadistic grin.

When he was done, he got off the dead soldier and retrieved his Gladius. He saw Rin staring at him with an unamused expression.

"If what Aéd did was barbarity, then what do you call this?"

Titus looked at the dead body and shrugged.

He parried a Telmarine's strike and disarmed the man. He punched him in the face then followed it up with an elbow to the gut then a slash across the chest before burying his sword with enough strength to slam the Telmarine's body to the ground.

He pulled the sword out just in time to see Rin combine her swords and slash the Telmarine twice before cutting his head off. She disarmed a second soldier then uses to fingers to strike him twice in the chest and then a final strike with her palm. The strength in her final strike was enough for the man to suddenly crumble on where he stood.

Titus chuckled "I see I'm not the only one to kill a man with their hands."

Rin scoffed before seeing what's become of the battle.

Titus joined her and couldn't decide whether to stutter in disbelief or just accept it.

 _'Trees. Trees are getting off the ground and killing people. Well, I'll take what I can get.'_ He thought as he watched the trees do work.

The Telmarines were pushed back to the forest with their tails between their legs. The Narnians giving chase.

The duo was soon joined by Aéd, his bloody Claymore rested on his shoulders while his hand was holding a decapitated head by the hair.

Titus looked at the head then at Aéd.

"Having fun, my towering friend?"

Aéd looked at him with a raised eyebrow and motioned his head to the corpse woth a barely recognizable face.

"I could say the same to you, lad."

Titus chuckled "You damn right I am."

Rin shook her head before wiping the blood off her Katanas. The sun reflected off the blade when she was done.

Titus saw this and decided to wipe his Gladius with his worn-out cape. When he was done, he saw his Gladius was still rusted as ever.

Aéd didn't wipe his Claymore but crouched to pick up a pike from the ground. He placed the head on top of the pike and planted it to the ground.

Titus and Rin looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"I remember seeing a knight do this after executing a traitor from their order. It's a perfect warning."

Titus shook his head "If it were up to me, the man should've been crucified and left for thw crows to feed."

Rin snorted "And you keep calling us barbarians."

The trio were interrupted when they heard a deafening roar.

"What was that?"

"Hmm. Sounded like a lion."

"I didn't see a lion. Besides, how can a lion roar that loud?"

His question was left unanswered as Aéd decided to follow the Narnians that chased the Telmarines.

Rin looked at Titus and shrugged before following after Aéd.

Titus sighed and looked at the sky.

"Gods, if you can hear me. Tell me... What the fuck is going on?"

Only silence met his question.


	3. Looking For a Way Home

"Huh. It's a lion after all. A big, talking lion."

Aslan chuckled at the Centurion's statement.

"Thanks for pointing that out, genius. We're not blind or deaf, ya know."

Rin said before she nodded at Aéd.

Aéd nodded back and slapped the back of Titus' head.

Titus rubbed the back of his head and looked at the Great Lion

"So, those children are actually in their 30s? And their the Kings and Queens of this world?"

"Yes. Though" A sorrowful look formed in his features "Two of them have already learned all they can here. They can never return to Narnia."

Titus crossed his arms "So their travel here is a learning experience for them. To take to their world. But why are here?"

Aslan observed the three, one by one.

"I cannot say whatI see three warriors born in a world filled with nothing but war and bloodshed."

He looked at Aéd "I see a man who seeks only the safety of his clan and family. A man who would do anything for them. Even fight for a war they did not start. You wish to find peace for your people in the mountains. For their children to be born in times of peace, not an everlasting war. You dream of a life for your people that you tell yourself that it is beyond reach. You have wandered far from your home in search for an answer to end the war. A fools errand, you thought, yet you never stopped searching. Even now. For that, you have my respect."

Aéd closed his eyes and lowered his head "I am honored to have your respect, _Leòmhann_ _Mòr_."

Aslan turned his gaze on Titus "I see a warrior who deludes himself with the life of false grandeur to escape the reality of what your world has become. You set your own ideals of Might and Glory above all else. Yet, I see a man who would give his life to protect those close to him from anyone who wish to harm them. Even from yourself. You detach from anyone you deem as a friend in fear that you will hurt them. But the death of your brother opened your eyes. His ideals became yours. When you valued Might and Glory, now you value Strength and Honor. But still, your heart is conflicted. You wish to part with your former ideals but cannot for it is what had made you survive for this long. Whether you conquer your battles through might and glory or strength and honor. Accept who you are, Centurion, and never loose hope and faith."

Titus nodded and muttered " _Semper Fidel_ _is_."

Aslan's gaze turned to Rin, who lowered her _Kasa_ to cover her eyes from the Great Lion's gaze.

"You hide yourself behind a mask of bravado. The sting of betrayal, still fresh despite the years that have passed. To see the master you have given your life and heart to, destroy everything you held dear had molded you into this warrior you are now. You travel across different lands as a mercenary. A noble swordswoman who has fallen from grace. Now you fear that if anyone manages to find their way into your heart, they will only betray in the end. But when your companion saved your, a small part of your heart believe you can call someone a comrade again. You deny it but you cling to it as well. You built walls around your heart yet a part of you wishes to break it. Bring back the woman you used to be but you see that part of you as naive. Weak. That it will never survive in the world you live in. But a part of you wants to try. Don't be afraid to try again. You have two people that respect you that will stay and fight by your side."

Aéd nodded and looked at her "He's right, lass. You may not be of my clan but I've seen enough of you to know you are a warrior worthy of respect. For that, I shall fight with you as a I would fight with my kin."

Titus brought a hand to her shoulder "I'm not really good at this but, Aslan's right. We will stand and fight by your side. Like he said, I never let my friends close but you two. I can make an exception. Besides"

He grabbed Rin by the neck and took away her _Kasa_ before bopping her on the top of her head.

"Hey!"

"Who's gonna save your ass the next time a boulder comes at you?"

Rin wriggled her way off and snatched her _Kasa_ from Titus. Dusting it off, she placed it back on her head and crossed her arms while looking away.

" _Temē._ " she muttered

"I don't know what that means but I know it's bad."

Rin scoffed and elbowed him in the gut. " _Baka._ "

Aéd shook his head and looked back at Aslan.

"Can you help us find our way back home?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. Go outside when you're ready."

Aéd watch the Lion leave and looked at his two companions.

Titus was lying on his back while nursing his nose and Rin was sitting on his stomach, smoking with a _Kiseru._ "Aslan said perhaps he can give us a way home. He said to meet him outside when we're ready."

Titus stopped nursing his nose and pushed Rin off of him.

" _Kisama!_ "

Titus dusted himself off and nodded at Aéd.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

 **Outside**

Aslan stood outside and nodded his greeting. He motioned his head to the small pool beside him.

"This pool may take you back to your world but I am unsure for it is unstable. The way you came to Narnia was different. I had no control of how you got here."

Aéd looked at the pool and determination was set on his face.

Without warning, he jumped in.

Rin looked at Titus and shrugged before diving in as well.

Titus turned to Aslan and said "Thank you, Aslan."

"I must warn you that this portal may lead you to different worlds. It might take some time before you finally reach your home."

Titua nodded "I understand."

He looked at the pool and said "Well, here goes nothing."

He jumped to the pool.

Instead of feeling like he was underwater, he felt like he was falling.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the ground before everything went black.


	4. Fellowship

_'Remember, Titus. Strength and Honor.'_

' _Hah. It's Might and Glory for me, Marcus.'_

' _Still. Just remember what I said, alright.'_

'I _s it the one that if I whore too much, I'll die mid-coitus?'_

' _What? No! I just said it! Strength and Honor. The Gods will have my eternal thanks if someone actually manages to tie you down.'_

' _Oh, please. Women, whether they be warriors, servants or whores, are always lining up in my doorstep. Not one woman can tie this Centurion down.'_

 _'Is that a challenge, Baka?'_

Titus woke up with a gasp. He saw he was in a room. A beautiful room. He felt his back against something soft and realized it was a bed. He sat up and looked around, searching for any sign of his companions. He then realized his _Musculata,_ Gladius and dagger were gone, leaving him with his tunic, trousers, metal bracers, greaves and _Caligae_. But he didn't mind all that when his eyes landed on Rin's body on a bed similar to his. Her _Kasa_ was on a small desk beside her, letting the world see her wild and short onyx hair and the black eye patch that covered her left eye.

He got up and walked to her side. He shook her gently and said.

"Hey, Rin. Wake up."

She let out an unlady-like snort before muttering something unintelligable.

Titus' right brow twitched before grabbing both of her shoulders and shook her harder.

"Hey! Wake up, already!

Rin's eye shot open.

"Finally, you're awake."

She glared at him before headbutting him.

"Ahh! Really!? Again with the nose? Gods, that hurt!"

Rin scoffed and sat up fron the bed. She observed the room and found it similar to the stone walls that made up most the Iron Legion's structures. She looked down and saw she was only wearing her _Sarashi_ and _Hakama_ pants.

She walked over to Titus, who was still on the ground and caressing his nose, and gently kicked his foot.

Titus stopped holding his nose and looked at Rin, who motioned her head towards the open door.

Titus saw the door and got to his feet. The two of them walked out the room and walked to a balcony. The sight that met them was beautiful.

The sun's ray shining over the town, making it glow like a jewel. The trees, so green and healthy, mixed with the land and seemed to make the place look more alive.

"By the Gods, it's beautiful. Is this what the Iron Legion believe as Heaven?"

"I'm afraid this is not the Grey Haven, strangers. This is Imladris. The Last Homely House East of the Sea. Rivendell in Westron."

The two turned around and saw an old man with grey hair and wearing grey robes, sitting on a chair with a pipe in his mouth beside the door they came from.

How they didn't notice him was a mystery to them.

He stood from his cheer and gave them a friendly smile.

"If you're looking for your friend, you should wait a bit longer. He is currently speaking with Lord Elrond."

Rin raised an eyebrow "Lord... Elrond?"

The old man smiled "Elrond Half-elven, Lord of Rivendell."

Titus shook his head "Wait. Did you say 'Half-elven'? Half man, half elf?"

The old man nodded.

Titus rubbed the bridge of his knows in frustration.

"First it was Centaurs, Satyrs, a Giant Lion God and talking animals. Now it's elves? Why do I even bother?"

The old man seemed to remember something. He gave them an apologetic smile and said "Forgive me, but I have forgotten to ask for your names."

Rin bowed in greeting.

"Rin Tanaka. Mercenary."

Titus brought a fist to his chest and said "Titus Valerius Felix. Centurion of the House of Valeria."

Rin looked at Titus with an amused expression "I didn't know your name was such a mouthful."

Titus turned to Rin and shrugged "My first name is Titus and my family name is Valerius. The third one was a nickname given to me and my brother by the Iron Legion."

The old man raised an eyebrow at this "And what does this nickname signify?"

Titus smiled "It means 'Lucky'. My brother, Marcus, and I were considered one of the luckiest soldiers in the Legion. When the battle seemed lost, the both of us would always find a way to overcome the obstacles thrown our way."

His smile suddenly turned into a sad one "But luck has to run out sometime."

He shook his head and turned to the old man "Now that you know our names, what about yours?"

"I am known by many names, but most know me as Gandalf the Grey."

Titus nodded "It is a pleasure to meet you, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf smiled "The pleasure is all mine."

"I see you two have acquainted yourself with Mithrandir."

Titus and Rin looked to the source of the voice and to see an elf, half-elf really, with long, dark brown hair.

He gave them a warm smile and spread his arms.

"Welcome to Imladris, Other-worlders."

Beside him was Aéd, who nodded at them and crossed his arms.

"I asked if there was a way for us to get back home."

Aéd sighed "Nothing."

Titus shook his head and crossed his arms "So what now?"

Aéd looked at Elrond who nodded.

"I asked if there is anything I could do. He asked me to join the Fellowship of the Ring in return, he will do whatever he can to find us a way home. I accepted but when he showed me the reason why the Fellowship was made, I knew there was no turning back."

Rin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So you just decided to join a merry band of misfits to do what exactly?"

Elrond was the one who answered.

"To destroy Sauron's Ring of Power."

Rin gave him a deadpan look.

"And Sauron is...?"

Aéd sighed and leaned on a pillar.

"I'll give ya the short version of the story, lass."

 **Later**

"...Okaaaay, I think I can see your point."

She looked at Titus. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, to be honest. There's not much left to do but help this Fellowship."

"Wait, you're really considering joining this quest. You know if you two join this, you'll be fighting a war that isn't our own."

Titus took a bite out of the apple in his hands and swallowed before answering.

"That didn't stop us from fighting at Narnia."

"But that was different. We were only there for one battle. This. We are talking about a quest that will take a looong time to complete and high chance if dying while doing it."

Titus shrugged.

"Not like it's any different."

He finished his apple and asked Elrond where should he dispose of it.

Elrond signalled for a servant to take it away.

Titus cleared his throat.

"Rin, we were born in a world that all we do is fight. From the moment we picked up a weapon, we never stopped fighting. Either by choice or not, fighting is unavoidable. What will we do if not help? Do we waste ourselves away 'til old age catches up to us? No. The moment we were born, our lives are fated to forfeit in battle. Not stagnation. Besides, I refuse to die from stagnation. If I was to die, it would be in my terms, preferably in battle with a sword in one hand and a delicious treat in the other."

Rin sighed.

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

Titus shook his head.

"I'm better with a sword than looking at books in hopes of finding a way out of this world."

Rin relaxed her posture in defeat. She stood up and looked at Elrond before bowing.

"Well, Elrond-sama. The Fellowship has my services. If you would have me, that is."

Titus stood straight and brought a fist to his chest.

"As the only representative of the Iron Legion and the House of Valeria, I would gladly offer my sword for this quest, if you would have me as well."

Elrond gave a small bow in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master Titus Valerius Felix and Lady Rin Tanaka. I, Lord Elrond Half-elven, Ruler of Imladris. Welcome you to the Fellowship of the Ring."

Titus bowed his head.

"It is an honor, Lord Elrond."

" _Hai._ "

Elrond nodded and asked them to follow him.

"Come, Masters Aéd, Master Titus and Lady Rin. It is time for you to meet your companions for this journey."

The three other-worlders followed after the Ruler of Rivendell with Gandalf not far behind.

Rin snorted causing Titus to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I never thought I'd be called a Lady in my life. I mean, when was the last time you heard someone call a mercenary Lady? Never, right."

Titus shook his head.

"The only title I liked is Centurion Titus Valerius. I never liked how the maids and servants kept calling me Master. They look at me like I would fuck them on the spot."

Rin scoffed.

"Well, you did say you had history with whoring. Those servants and maids must've thought you were a man with an insatiable hunger for sex."

Titus snorted in displeasure.

"Is that what I really look like to them?"

Rin shrugged.

"I don't know. We just met a few days ago. Most men I journey with just looks at me like they wanna ravage me in my sleep." She complained.

"Ooohh, I know how they feel." Titus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

What the two didn't know was Aéd heard every single word they said. He scoffed and focused ahead.

 _'Bunch of children, is what they are.'_

If this is how it'll always gonna go with these two, then it's gonna be a very long and terrible journey. He could already feel a headache coming in.


	5. Journey Under the Mountain

"I'd say we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf shook his head.

"No, Gimli. I will not take the pass of Moria unless I have no other choice."

Aéd stopped watching the little hobbits' training and looked at Gandalf, suspicion in his eyes.

"There is something in there you are not telling us, wizard. What is it?"

Titus laughed as he saw Merry and Pippin take down Boromir. Rin, who was sitting beside him on a rock, was calmly smoking her pipe. He could see a small smile make it's way to her face.

"Alright, that's enough."

When Aragorn tried to get the two off Boromir, Merry and Pippin turned around and pulled on his legs and sending him to the ground.

Titus laughed harder at that and Rin's smile turned into an all-out grin.

Meanwhile, Legolas stood atop of a rock and stared at something from afar.

Sam saw it too.

"What is that?"

Gimli dismissed it.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir rose from the ground with Merry and Pippin under his arms.

"It's moving fast." The smile on his fave vanished and was replaced by a frown.

"Against the wind."

Titus and Rin stood as well and noticed it too.

"Last I checked, wisps of clouds doesn't look like a flock of birds."

Legolas' eyes widened.

"Crebain! From Dunland."

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir said as he pushed the hobbits to a hiding spot.

Everyone worked frantically to hide any signs of their presence. They hid under rocks and shrubs, waiting for the Crebain to make a pass.

Soon, a flock of black birds, similar to crows, stormed around their campsite. The sounds of cawing and flapping wings were all they heard as the Crebain flew above them.

When they passed, the Fellowship wearily left their hiding place.

"Spies of Saruman. The pass on the south is being guarded. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said as he looked up at the mountain.

Titus shook his head.

"If I knew we were going up a snowy mountain, I would've brought longer sleeved tunic and a scarf."

Rin stared at the mountain and sighed.

"At least you have a cape to at least keep you from getting cold."

Titus knelt down and opened his pack. He then pulled out a dark, green cloak.

"Here, Lord Elrond gave it as a parting gift. Something to replace my tattered cape."

Rin took it and nodded.

"Thanks."

 **The Pass of Caradhras**

As the Fellowship climbed the snowy path of Caradhras. Frodo stumbled and rolled back down.

Aragorn and Titus saw this and managed to catch him before rolling further.

Titus brushed away a few snow off of Frodo's shoulders as he and Aragorn helped him to his feet.

"Took a little a tumble there, my friend?" He jokingly asked.

Frodo shook off the dizziness and his eyes suddenly widened. He couldn't feel the Ring. He looked up just in time to see Boromir pick up the ring by it's chain and stare at it, as if he was in a trance.

"Boromir." Aragorn called out.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing."

Boromir's gaze never left the Ring.

"Such a little thing." He repeated as his hand slowly went to touch it.

"Boromir!"

The Gondorian snapped out of his state and looked at Aragorn, bewildered.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered.

Boromir walked towards them and held the ring out to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not."

Frodo snatched the ring back and placed it back around his neck.

Boromir turned around and went to rejoin the others.

No one noticed it but Aéd did. Aragorn had a hand to the hilt of his sword. So did Titus.

Titus saw it in Boromir's eyes. The temptation of the Ring's power, slowly lulling him into it's embrace. Although, he himself can hear the whispers of the Ring in his mind but he managed to block it out to see the bigger picture. He will not be made as a puppet by a little ring. He refused. He will see this ring destroyed.

 **Caradhras**

"There is a fel voice in the air." Legolas said as he stood over the others.

The other members of the Fellowship, save for Aéd, were struggling to walk knee-deep in the snow.

Gandalf knew who the fel voice belonged to.

"It's Saruman!" He yelled.

Then the rocks and fell above them, nearly crushing the hobbits.

Rin glared at the wizard.

"Can you yell a little louder, please? I can't hear you over the mountain that is trying to _kill_ us!"

"Gandalf! He's trying to bring down the mountain. We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled as Frodo held onto him.

"No!" Gandalf yelled back as he stood up and started yelling in the air to counter Saruman's spell.

A flash of lightning struck the mountain top.

"Everybody down!" Aéd yelled

Then the Fellowship was buried in snow. It was a while before everyone managed to dig themselves out.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled "Make for the Gap of Rohan!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn contradicted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go to the mines of Moria." Gimli stated.

"What will it be, wizard? Shall we continue the path in the mountain that would kill us, the gap takes us closer to the enemy or the mines you fear so much?" Aéd asked.

Gandalf looked at Frodo and said "Let the ringbearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled "This will the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked at Gandalf and decided "We will go through the mines."

The Grey Wizard felt dread seep into his heart but accepted it "So be it."

 **The Walls of Moria**

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said as he tapped his axe on the wall.

"Yes, Gimli. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas stated.

Gimli's response was grumble.

Gandalf placed his hands on a smooth part of the wall and started mutter something.

He looked to the sky to see the clouds uncovered the moon and let the moonlight shine to the wall, illuminating a door on the wall.

He pointed his staff on the writings on the door. " It reads." He said "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple really. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf pointed his staff in the middle of the door and started saying different passwords in Khuzdul, the Dwarven Tongue.

"Nothings happening." Pippin pointed out.

Gandalf decided to try and push the doors open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men and Orcs." He muttered.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter it. Then it would allow me a little peace from these foolish questions." He sighed and sat down, tired.

Later, Gandalf kept trying. Aragorn and Sam were by Bill the Pony.

"Mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn said as the two of them took off their supplies from their mount.

"Goodbye, Bill." Sadly, Sam let the pony go.

Aragorn heard a splash, then followed by another. He saw Merry and Pippin throwing pebbels on the water. He grabbed Merry's arm and stopped him from throwing another.

"Do not disturb the water."

Titus, who was drinking from his waterskin that was filled with wine, looked at the water and saw a dark spot move. His eyes widened before looking at the drink in his hands.

"I think I've had enough for tonight."

He put away the waterskin but kept a weary eye on the water. His hand unconciously held the hilt of his Gladius.

Rin, who was leaning back with her _Kasa_ lowered, saw this in the corner of her eye and lowered her crossed her arms near hair waist. She made sure her hands were close to her Katanas.

Aéd hefted his Claymore and tightened his grip on the handle. Something didn't felt right. He walked closer to the ringbearer in case something bad happened.

The three of them were spooked and they didn't like it.

Back to Gandalf. The Old Wizard was sittng down on a rock "Oh, it's useless."

Titus stood from his rock and knew his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He saw something moving in the water. Moving towards them.

He was joined by Rin, Aragorn and Boromir.

Frodo, who sat beside Gandalf, stood up and looked at the doors.

"It's a riddle." He realized "Speak friend and enter."

"What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked.

"Mellon." The wizard answered.

Suddenly, the Doors of Durin opened but was the Fellowship was only met with darkness.

Gandalf took the lead and put a small crystal on the top of his staff. The rest followed after him.

"Soon, Master Elf. You will enjoy the famous hospitality of the Dwarves. A brewing fire, molt beer and red meat of the bone."

Gandalf gently blew on the crystal and it illuminated the room.

"This my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a _mine._ A mine!"

Boromir looked around and realized something.

"This is no mine." He said in a voice filled with dread. "It's a tomb."

The hobbits looked down on their feet and saw bones. Dwarven bones.

Titus looked to his right and came face-to-face with the skull of a dwarf filled with an arrow sticking out in his forehead.

Rin saw the room was littered with skeletons. She used one of her Katanas to shove the skeletons away from her path.

Aéd took a step forward and felt something crunch under his boot. He didn't need to look down to know what he stepped on.

"Noo!" Gimli wailed as he saw the arrow-riddled skeletons of his kin.

Legolas knelt down and pulled an arrow out of a skull. He knew what made arrows like these.

"Goblins!"

Everyone drew their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said. Hands firmly gripping his sword. "We should never have come here."

The Four Hobbits backed away from the entrance. Suddenly, Frodo was pulled from his feet by a giant tentacle.

"FRODO!"

"Strider!"

Aragorn turned around and the hobbits trying to stop the tentacle from dragging Frodo underneath the water.

Sam raised his sword then brought it down on the tentacle. Forcing it to let Frodo's leg go and retreating back to the water.

More tentacles jumped out of the water and slapped away the hobbits before grabbing Frodo again and hanging him upside down, beyond the reach of his companions.

"Strider!"

Everyone began cutting off the tentacles.

Soon the monster revealed it's ugly head and Titus saw this.

Titus widened his eyes at the sight of the monster.

"By the Gods. It's a giant octopus."

Rin twirled her blades with smile on her face.

"We are having squid tonight."

"I just said it's an octopus."

"The two of you shut up and save the hobbit!" Aéd yelled as he swung his Claymore and cut the tentacle holding Frodo.

Frodo fell and was caught by Boromir.

"Legolas! Into the cave!"

Legolas nodded before firing an arrow at the monster's head.

The monster roared and used it's tentacles to rise out of the water.

It grabbed on the pillars that held the doorways entrance. It pulled and let the Doors of Durin crumble and fall, blocking off the Fellowship's entrance and/or exit of the mines.

The world was plunged to darkness when the Doors of Durin collapsed.

"Who's touching my butt?"

"No one."

"We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said as the crystal on his staff illuminated and acted as a lamp in the dark.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in th deep places of the world."

Everyone followed Gandalf as he led them along the darkness that is the path to Moria.

"Older and fouler than Orcs? I'd rather not find out is fouler than an Orc." Titus said as he wiped the tentacle's slime off his Gladius.

Rin nodded and wiped her swords before sheathing them. She made sure her _Kasa_ was still firmly on her head and took off the cloak Titus gave her.

"Agreed."

"Becareful, now." Gandalf started "It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope in the darkness that we may go unnoticed."


	6. Remember Me for Centuries

It was their fourth and final day in the caves. Soon, they shall enter the Great Halls of Moria... and find what foul creature made a ruin out of this, once beautiful, Dwarven City.

He could hear Gandalf explain to Frodo the story of their stalker, Gollum. But Titus ignored that in favor of looking at the unsheathed dagger in his hands.

The Dagger's guard had the image of a menacing, half mask. Etched on the blade itself, were the words 'VINDICTA'.

As he stared at the dagger, a memory came to life in his mind. A memory that would never leave his mind, no matter how much he wish it would.

 _ **A Centurion's Memory**_ **, Past**

"Forgive us, Lord Warden. We regret to inform the council that our mission to retrieve the Eagle Standard for the Centurions... has failed."

The Lord Warden's posture stiffened. She looked at Titus and could see his fist clench.

She took a deep breathe as she braced herself for the answer to her question.

She nodded to Cross and Stone. The two slowly made their way to Titus' side. Ready to restrain him should he do something reckless.

"What about... Centurion Marcus?"

The Warden General that she assigned the task to lowered his head.

"Centurion Marcus... has fallen in battle. He was too stubborn to see that the Eagle was lost. But he did not heed our warning and charged the enemy with half of the army you gave us."

"Then why didn't you help him?"

The question came from Titus, who at this point, unclenched his hand but they could see it was twitching as it inched closer to his Gladius.

"I ask you again. WHY!?"

The Lord Warden slammed her fist on the table.

"Silence, Titus!" She ordered. Her voice demanded authority and her eyes cold as steel as she glared at the Centurion.

Titus relented and went back to clenching his fist. His glare never left the Warden General's form.

The Warden General cleared his throat.

"Had we sent the remainder of our forces to follow him, we would've lost the entire army. The fortress was too secure."

The Lord Warden gave them a stare of disbelief. But Titus decided to voice her disbelief for her.

"Too secure!? I've seen the reports of the fortress before the attack. Fortified and filled with barbarians, sure. But that's why the Lord Warden gave you a vast army. Not just to take back the Eagle but the fortress as well!"

"You know nothing of strategy, boy! The only thing you know is drinking and whoring! You don't know when to see if a battle is lost before it has begun! You only know where to stab your blade and which whore you would bed next!" The Warden General yelled as he took a steo closer to Titus.

"I may not be as strategic as Marcus. But I know a coward when I see one. Your eyes show me fear and something else. I see deceit!" Titus countered as he unsheathed his blade and walked closer to the Warden General.

"That's enough! Both of you!" The Lord Warden demanded as her guards restrained the two.

The doors to the meeting hall suddenly flew open and a wind as cold as the harshest winter struck the room. The candles and lamps that illuminated the hall died and darkness consumed them. The only source of light came from the doors.

Soon a figure in black blockes the light from the doors. The figure walked closer to the council's table before he was stopped by the Warden General's personal guards.

Everyone in the room felt something grip their hearts and realized it was fear.

They observed the figure and saw it was covered by a worn and tattered, black cloak. The figure's armor was filled with cuts and dents. It was also stained in dried blood and mud. The armor screamed Centurion and the fact that underneath the hood was an obvious _Galea_ with half of a metal face mask. Two red scratches marred the mask. One ran across the bridge of the nose and the other ran down the left brow to his cheek. The lower half of the mask was removed, like it was torn off. The figure's mouth cannot be seen as it was covered by a black cloth. His eyes, however, they could see was a menacing gold. In his right hand was a rusted Gladius and covered with dried blood stains. In his other hand however, was something the occupants in the room did not expect. In his left hand, the figure was holding to the very same Eagle Standard that Marcus and the Warden General were supposed to retrieve.

The figure glanced around the room, staring everyone in the with his menacing, golden eyes. Those same eyes lingered a little too long at the Lord Warden.

As for the Lord Warden, when the black-clad figure's eyes met hers. She didn't see a pair of unfamiliar, golden eyes. She saw a familiar pair of faded blue ones. Before the figure's eyes left the Lord Warden, she saw it fade back into gold.

Seeing those eyes, she knew who this man was. When she saw Titus from the corner of her eye, she knew he did too.

The figure finally set his gaze on the Warden General, who had a look of fear etched clearly on his face.

The man raised the Eagle Standard above his head and slammed it into rhe ground. Everyone saw that he slammed ot hard enough to actually plant it on the stone floor.

The man then pointed his Gladius at the Warden General and said with a calm, yet menacing voice.

"I, Damocles."

The Warden General backed away and ordered his personal guards to attack the figure.

"Kill him! Keep him away from me!"

His guards looked uncertain before doing what they were told.

The figure moved quickly and killed every single one of the personal guards. The guards didn't even have time to raise their blades to fight before they were beheaded or lying in a pool of blood.

The figure stared at the dead bodies before slowly setting his gaze at the Warden General. He took a slow, menacing step forward then another and another until he was nearly face to face with the Warden General.

The Warden General, who had droppes his Longsword on the ground, quickly snatched a shortsword from a guard and burried it deep in the figure's side.

He watched in horror as the figure barely flinched and stare directly at his eyes.

The man grabbed the Warden General's arm and gave it a twist, making the Warden scream before he headbutted him then cutting off his arm with the rusty Gladius. He kicked the man and sent him on his back on the ground, clutching his bleeding stump.

The figure pulled out the shortsword that was buried in his side and showed it had no blood. He threw it away and walked slowly towards the downed Warden.

He stood over the Warden and kicked the man's remaining arm to the side. He stared at the man's eyes before muttering.

" _Vindicta._ "

He twirled his Gladius once then swiftly stabbed it at the Warden's throat, watching as the life faded from his eyes.

He pulled the sword out and turned around before walking back to the way he came. He stopped just a few inchea from the doors before looking over his shoulder.

"I, Damocles. I am Vengeance."

He pulled out a sheathed dagger and dropped it on the ground.

Without another word, Damocles left.

After that everyone was in a panic at what they just witnessed. Titus was still standing motionless and his gaze was fixed to the dagger on the floor.

Titus didn't care for the dead Warde General and his guards that lay on the floor in a pool of their own blood nor did he care for the panicked voices that echoed in the Lord Warden's War Room.

He looked to the Lord Warden and noticed that she had leaned back on her chair and was rubbing her temple. A look of disbelief was in her eyes but he also saw a bit of relief. He knew the Lord Warden and Marcus were close but he didn't know the extent if their closeness.

He turned his gaze back at the fallen dagger and, like a man possessed, walked towards it and picked it up.

He observed the dagger in his hands and saw the sheathe was etched with letters 'DAMOCLES'. The dagger's guard had the image of Damocles' mask and when he unsheathed the blade, he saw that it had the word 'VINDICTA' etched on it.

He sheathed the dagger and saw a small scroll was tied to the sheath. Taking the scroll, he placed the dagger on the back of his _Balteus._

He unrolled the scroll and read the words written on it.

" _Memento mei in saecula_. ~MVF"

"Remember me for centuries. ~Marcus Valerius Felix." He muttered to himself.

He folded the scroll and kept it in his hands.

He walked back to his home and found the balcony doors open.

He walked through them and saw Damocles standing there.

"You know you look stupid just standing there, Brother."

 **Mines of Moria, Present**

"Hey."

Titus snapped out of his memory and saw Rin sitting on the rock opposite of him.

"Nice dagger. Can you tell me what do those words mean?"

Titus looked at the dagger and replied.

"It says: 'VINDICTA'. It means 'Vengeance' in the Common Tongue."

Rin raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't figure you for the revenge-seeking type of man."

Titus shook his head.

"Most of the time, I'm not. But this dagger and this image is a reminder for all Centurions of Damocles. And what he does to those who turn their backs on their soldiers."

Rin nodded and brought her pipe into her mouth.

"Tell me about this 'Damocles' character."

Titus unsheathes the dagger and started telling the story, unaware that the Fellowship was listening in as well.

"Damocles was a great warrior. A revered leader in a vast army. During a massive battle, hsi cowardly commanders abandoned him. He charged alone and fought to the death. When the slain Damocles reached the Underworld. Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge, was enraged at how the hero had been treated. She willed Damocles to return to the world as a vengeful spirit. A ghostly, black-armored Centurion who would hunt down each of the generals who had wronged him. To this day, many Centurions carry a dagger with the image of Damocles in the scabbard. To remind us to always look after our men or risk the return of the Black Centurion from the dead to avenge our selfish mistakes."

"Almost all Centurions believe this story, but the Knights of the Iron Legion do not. That is until one day. Damocles himself interrupted a war meeting and slain a general in front of everyone present in the room, including the Lord Warden herself."

Pippin was confused and voiced it out "But how is that possible?"

Titus kept his gaze on the dagger as he explained.

"The general and his ally, a Centurion, were tasked to retrieve the Eagle Standard of the Centurions and take back the fortress from the Warborn Clan. The Lord Warden gave them an army to take back that place. The Centurion sieged the fortress with half of the army. Meanwhile, the general took the other half and left the Centurion and his soldiers to death. The Centurion and his men fought off the enemy to secure the Eagle and take back the fortress. One by one, their numbers dwindled until the Centurion was the only one left. He alone took out the last remaining Warborn presence in the fortress and secured the Eagle. He should've died with the amount of blood he lost but he willed his body to live. Through anger, determination and will power alone, he walked the three day travel back to our capital. The lights in the room flickered out and the temperature dropped as if the harshest winter entered the room. When he revealed himself, everyone felt fear grip their hearts. His appearance alone was haunting enough. He was wrapped around a worn and tattered, black cloak. The hood of his cloak covered his _Galea_ and his face mask. His own face mask's lower half looked like it was torn off. His armor was rusted and was littered with mud and blood stains. His blade, now rusted and stained with the blood of those he had slain. On his hand was the very Eagle the general failed to retrieve. The only words he uttered were 'I, Damocles.' The general ordered his personal guards to kill the Centurion but with inhuman speed, he had slain them all. He turned his gaze into the general and killed him mercilessly in front of those in the war meeting."

Titus took a drink from his second waterskin, this one was filled with water instead of wine, before continuing.

"When the Iron Legion believed Damocles as a myth. Now, they aren't sure what to believe."

Rin gave a skeptic look and asked.

"But why would they just believe it that like?"

Titus looked at her, his voice strong as he replied.

"Because that Centurion became the very embodiment of Damocles."

Aéd decided to ask a question.

"Who was this Centurion?"

Titus looked at Aéd then at everyone.

Rin saw this and slapped a her forehead.

"Oh, _Kami._ Don't tell me it was you!"

Titua glared at her.

"No. It wasn't me."

He rubbed the back of his head before deciding to answer.

"The Centurion's name was Marcus Valerius Felix. Centurion and Head of the House of Valeria."

Rin widened her eyes at this and Gandalf realized it too.

"He was your brother, wasn't he?" She asked.

Titus nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. My brother became Damocles himself."

Titus went back to staring at the dagger and everyone decided that story time was over.

Gandalf looked at the passageways and suddenly perked up.

"Ah, It's that way." He said.

The Fellowship stared at Gandalf and Merry stood up.

"He remembered it." He said enthusiastically.

"No." Gandalf responded "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there."

"If you don't know where to go, Meriadoc. Always follow your nose." Gandalf said as he patted Merry on the back.

"Of course you do. Crazy old man." Rin muttered under her breathe.


	7. Drums in the Deep & The Loss of a Friend

"Behold, the great realm and city of Dwarrowdelf."

Everyone stared in silent awe at the towering pillars that made up the Halls of Moria.

If it weren't for the skeletons and the fact that it was covered in dust. It would've been beautiful.

Aéd looked up at the pillars and couldn't imagine something like this in their world. His musings were interrupted when Gimli gasped and ran to an open room.

The Fellowship followed after the dwarf and found him on his knees in front of a tomb, weeping.

Gandalf walked over the side and read the Dwarf Runes that was written on top of the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria."

Gimli lay his head on the tomb.

"He is dead then." He looked at the others with a grim exrepession and took off his hat "It's as I feared."

He saw a book in the hands of a dwarf's skeleton and gave Pippin his hat and staff to hold before taking the book.

Aéd put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"We must move on." Legolas said to Aragorn "We have nothing here."

"They have taken the bridge." Gandalf read aloud "And the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums. Drums in the deep."

He turned a page and continued "We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark."

Everyone's faces grew weary, some looking left and right as if looking for a hidden enemy.

"We cannot get out."

Pippin looked behind him and saw dusty skeleton sitting on a well and reached out.

"They are coming."

Pippin twisted an arrow that was stuck at the skeleton's chest plate. The small movement caused the skull to roll backwards and fall inside the well. The noise it made alerted Gandalf as he turned and looked at Pippin.

The rest of the skeleton followed after, along with the chains and the bucket attached to it. The noise it made was loud enough to echo throughout the mines.

Gandalf glared at Pippin, who looked down in shame.

"Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He said as he snatched his hat and staff back from Pippin.

Everyone froze as they heard it. The sound of drums. Drums in the deep. Followed by horrifying screeches.

"Frodo." Sam said as he looked at Frodo's sword, Sting.

Frodo pulled Sting out of it's sheathe and saw it glow blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said in alarm.

Boromir turned around and went for the doors. He looked left then right and leaned back just in time to dodge the two arrows that would've hit his head.

"Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn ordered the Hobbits.

He joined Boromir as the two of them shut the doors. They heard a loud roar from a distance.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said.

He, Aragorn and Legolas barricaded the door with weapons on the ground.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and readied themselves. Gimli stood on top of the tomb with his axe in his right hand and another axe in the other.

He growled "Let them come. There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath."

The banging on the doors intensified. Aragorn and Legolas aimed their bows at the doors.

Boromir readied his sword and shield. His body ready for the fight to come.

Aéd's grip tightened around his Claymore as he readied himself for the horde of Orcs.

Rin twirled her Katanas around her and huffed, ready to kill any bastatd that came through those doors.

Titus kept hitting his Gladius against his steel bracers as if taunting his enemies to come at him.

"Come on, come on. Get over here, you rabid bastards." He muttered under his breath.

A sizeable hole was made on the door by the orcs, giving Legolas and Aragorn a clean shot on them.

The doors blew open and orcs flooded through the room.

The first orcs that charged were quickly met with arrows in the neck or head.

The rest had their heads cleaved off by Aéd's Claymore.

Rin swung her Katanas high and low, cutting off heads and limbs of any orc that got close.

Titus punched, stabbed and cut any orcs that were unfortunate enough to get in his way.

If one could hear past the sounds of battle, they could hear Titus' laugh as he gutted an orc and slit another one's neck.

Sam turned around and froze as a cave troll burst from the doors.

The troll raised it's weapon and slammed it down at Sam but he slid under the troll, who missed.

It turned around and prepared to stomp it's foot on the downed hobbit.

Sam was saved when Aragorn and Boromir pulled at the chain that was tied to the collar of the troll.

The troll turned around and swung his weapon. Aragorn let go of the chain and dodged while Boromir ducked and held on the chain.

The troll glared at Boromir, who looked at the chain in his hands before the troll used it to swing Boromir across the room.

Aragorn saw the Gondorian with an orc standing over him, it's weapon raised to strike.

Aragorn threw his blade and hit the orc's neck. He nodded to Boromir who nodded back in thanks.

Gimli threw his other axe at the troll and hit it at the shoulder. Gimli dodged as the troll tried to slam it's club at him and destroyed Balin's tomb.

Legolas fired two arrows at the troll and turned it's attention to him. It used it's chain as a whip to attack him.

Legolas dodged all it's strike and when it managed to have it's chain wrap around a pillar, he took adavantage of it.

He jumped on the troll's back and fired three arrows on top of it's head but it wasn't enough to kill it. He jumped off just as it set it's gaze on Frodo, Merry and Pippin.

The troll roared as it slammed it's club at them. The three hobbits dodged but Frodo was separated from Merry and Pippin.

Titus was grabbed by an orc and punched him hard that it sent his _Galea_ flying.

He grabbed the orc's arm and snarled before slamming his head on the orc's, making it stagger back.

Taking advantage of this, he kicked it and sent it sprawling on the ground. He grabbed dropped his Gladius and lifted the orc up before punching it again and again and again.

"FRODO!"

Titus stopped punching and saw Frodo with a pike stabbed in his chest.

Time seemed to slow around him. He saw Frodo fall face first to the ground, still as a rock.

Titus' expression turned from shock to rage. He dropped the orc and retrieve his Gladius. He slashed, stabbed, cut and punched his way to the troll. He saw Merry and Pippin on the troll's back and driving their swords on it's head.

Gandalf and Gimli were focusing on the orc, their desire to avenge their fallen friend fueling their resolve.

Sam was running to Frodo, cutting down any orc in his path.

Boromir, Aéd and Rin were busy fighting multiple orcs while Legolas was trying to aim at the troll without hitting the two hobbits on it's back.

The troll managed to shake off Pippin and grabbed Merry by the leg. He lifted him up and roared.

Titus saw a spear on a skeleton's back and took it.

With eyes burning with fury, he threw the spear with all his might.

The spear hit the troll's forehead with enough force to that it managed to throw it's head back.

Legolas saw his opportunity and fired his arrow at the beast's throat, piercing it.

The beast's hands limped and it fell to it's knees before falling dead on the ground.

No one cared about the dead troll and everyone ran their way to Frodo.

"Oh no."

Aragorn turned Frodo over and everyone was shocked when they saw him gasp.

"He's alive." Sam said. His voice filled relief.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn help him sit up against the wall and looked over to where the troll stabbed him.

"You should be dead." He said "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt and reveal a shiny chain mail.

"Mithril." Gimli said with awe "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

After the intial shock had subsided, the Fellowship quickly left the room and returned to the Halls. They didn't get far before goblins came crawling out of the walls and ceiling. They were quickly surrounded and was at the mercy of the vile beasts.

Before the orcs could attack, something caused them great alarm. They looked around the room before scrambling back from where they came from. Soon, only the Fellowship was left standing in the halls. They saw a light from the far side of the halls.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, who closed his eyes.

"A Balrog." His eyes opened as they heard the massive footsteps heading their way "A demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond of any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship ran as the demon grew closer.

Gandalf grabbed Aragorn by the shoulder "Lead them on, Aragorn." His eyes went to the bridge "The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more of use here."

The Fellowship made their way to the bridge of Khazad-dûm.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered before he heard a roar behind him.

There stands a monster of shadow and flame. It's body was ever burning and it's eyes seem to peer into your soul.

It roared as it chased the Fellowship to the bridge.

Gandalf stopped and turned around to face the demon "You cannot pass!"

The Balrog stood in it's full height and looked down at the wizard.

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor. You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn." He raised his staff as a barrier of light protected him from the Balrog's flaming sword.

The Balrog roared as it's sword was destroyed.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog took a step forward and produced a flaming whip.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Gandalf raised his staff and slammed it on the bridge.

At first, nothing seemed to happen but when the Balrog charged at him. The sextion of the bridge where the Balrog stood collapsed and sent the beast falling into the abyss.

Exhausted, Gandalf turned around only for his foot to be wrapped by the demon's whip and tried to pull him off the bridge. The wizard held on but knew he couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Gandalf!"

Boromir saw Frodo about to run to the bridge but held him in place.

"No! No!"

Gandalf struggled to hold on and gave one last look at the Fellowship.

"Fly, you fools!" The wizard let go and they watched as he was swallowed by the abyss.

"NO!"

Boromir, with the help of Titus, pulled the hobbit back all the way to their exit.

 **Outside of Moria**

Everyone stopped and processed everything that just happened.

Gandalf, the old wizard, a dear friend. Just died.

The Hobbits couldn't believe that old Gandalf was gone. But the one who was hit the most was Frodo. He remembered the times when Gandalf came to the Shire. Those happy moments of seeing the wizard and his fireworks display.

"We have to move, now." Aragorn said as he looked over the Fellowship.

Boromir stared at the man incredulously "Give them a moment to mourn for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall, these fields will be covered by orcs!" The Ranger retorted.

Titus decided to stopped listening to the two in favor of running a hand through his short black hair.

"Hey."

He turned to the speaker and saw Rin holding out his _Galea_. He thought it was left in Balin's tomb.

He took the helmet and nodded his thanks. Rin sat down next to him and stared at her blood stained Katanas. She didn't have time to wipe away the blood. The exhaustion of fighting and seeing a friend die had finally taken it's toll on her and she leaned her body on Titus.

The Centurion looked like he didn't even felt her. He just stared at the helmet in his hands.

Titus stared at the expressionless mask that stared back at him. How he wished he could've done something. But he knew he couldn't stand a chance against a demon that looked like it came from _Tartarus_ itself.

Aéd went over to the two and motioned his head to move.

"Come on, we have to move."

The Centurion merely nodded and picked up his pack. He decided to keep the helmet off for now as he ran with the rest of the Fellowship.

' _Another day, another name in the long list of dead friends. When will it be enough?_ '


	8. In the Eyes of Damocles

Numb. That's what he felt. Numb.

He couldn't feel the rain that showered the battlefield nor did he feel it stop. He couldn't feel the wounds that riddled his body.

He felt nothing... nothing but his life slowly leaving his body.

His body, filled with bleeding cuts and bruises, lay prone before one of the treasures of the Centurions.

With great difficulty, he lifted his head and stared at the golden Eagle. To the eyes of anyone, it was simply a standard carried like any other standards but to the Centurions. It was more important than their lives.

He lay his head back on the ground and shut his eyes. In his hand was his bloody and rusted Gladius. The number of bodies that lay in the pool of their own blood were the result of this weapon.

His cape was torn and so was the lower half of his mask. His armor, littered with cuts and arrows, was covered in blood, both his and the enemy's, and mud.

He remembered the faces of his men as they died trying to siege this fortress and reclaim the Eagle.

He remembered as the Warden General that accompanied him took half his army and turned their backs on him, leaving his half for dead.

He felt something inside of him stir. A fire he reserved for his most wicked adversaries and it all pointed to that Warden General. He knew that feeling. It was Hate, the burning desire for Vengeance. Revenge.

In his mind he can hear the screams of his soldiers as they were cut down one by one. He can hear the screams of his enemies as they fell to his blade.

But through all that noise in his head, one voice silenced them. That voice uttered only a single word.

 _Damocles_

His eyes flew open. Instead of the normal dark blue, his eyes were now a menacing gold.

The grip on his sword tightened. His mouth turned into a sneer. His breath, once gasping for air as life began to leave him, became ragged as the feeling of Hate coursed through his body.

Slowly, he rose from the ground and stared at the Eagle. He took hold of it and pulled it out of the ground.

His head turned to the gates of the fortress. His eyes seemingly stare at the horizon, bit in truth, he was staring at the Warden General that had betrayed him.

He took a step towards the gates and began his journey back home. Where he can enact his revenge against those who had wronged him.

He didn't notice the fact that his armor, once the dull color of steel, turned grey. His cape from red to black, the symbol on it changed into an image of a sword. The silver face mask turned white as a skull and the slash marks on the nose and left eye became the color of blood. He lifted the black scarf over his mouth, finishing the image of the Goddess of Revenge's champion.

Marcus Valerius Felix died on this fortress. In his place, stands Damocles.

Nothing and no one will stand in the way of his revenge.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

After walking for days without rest. He finally reached the home of the Lord Warden. Where the traitorous Warden General will send his report on the battle.

When he walked through the halls of the Lord Warden's castle. No one dared, not even the guards, to stop him as he made his way to the War Room.

When he reached it, he saw a familiar Gladiator General with his arms crossed and leaning back on a pillar.

The Gladiator was wearing gold colored armor. His skin was dark from his time on the sun and filled with scars through the years of combat in the arena and the battlefield.

He approached him and the Gladiator seemed to size him up.

He uncrossed his arms and held out his hand.

"Welcome back, Marcus."

On the top of his hand, one can see letters written on it. It read 'S.P.Q.R' The mark of the Old Empire.

The Centurion looked at the offered hand and grabbed his forearm tightly.

Instead of feeling a friend's welcoming aura. He felt nothing but coldness. He felt something grip his heart and knew that feeling. He hadn't felt this since he was thrown into the arena for killing a General. It was fear.

The grip on his forearm loosened and he saw the Centurion kick the doors of the War Room open.

As he watched the Centurion go, he now knew that wasn't his friend anymore.

 **War Room**

He announced his presence by walking in the room and slamming the Eagle Standard on the ground. His strength could have matched Hercule's as the Standard was firmly planted in the stone floor.

He stared down each and everyone in the room.

His gaze stopped at his brother, who stood shocked at seeing his brother alive.

He willed his gaze to not soften and quickly set his eyes on the Lord Warden. He lost the battle of wills as soon as he saw her face.

Her helmet was off, showing her tied back, dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her expression was blank yet her eyes showed an immense amount of relief.

His eyes turned back to their normal dark blue color as their gazes met.

Memories of seeing her fight and lead while they helped Stone in defending his fortress. There he saw someone worthy to follow and die for. A great soldier and a better leader. He was there when she cut off all her ties with Apollyon and her Legion. He remembered telling her that he would stand by her side, no matter what decision she makes.

He remembered seeing her give back the Emperor's Champion's blade and saying that they fight the same enemy. Seeing that, a small part of him thought that peace would finally establish between the lands.

She trusted him enough to be her Adviser and Second-in-Command. Followed by Holden Cross.

It seemed like forever when their gazes met but it was only a moment in reality. He took his gaze away before his eyes finally settled on the snake that betrayed him.

With a voice enough to terrify the most bravest of souls, he said.

"I, Damocles."

It was all a blur to him as he killed the traitorous General's personal guards. Dodge, Slash, Block, Parry, Punch, Cut, Swing. It wasn't until he removed the blade from the General's neck did he saw the damage he had caused.

Without another he turned and headed for the doors. Before he left, he looked over his shoulders and said.

"I, Damocles. I am Vengeance."

He pulled out a sheathed dagger and dropped it on the ground before leaving.

His first stop was to his brother's home.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

He waited on the balcony that looked over the daily life of the people of Ashfeld.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to address his brother.

Titus was there, standing without his helmet off and his eyes never leaving Marcus.

"Come on, Brother. Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?"

Titus took a moment to respond before rushing at Marcus and punching his face. He didn't give him a chance to recover before kneeing him in the gut. Marcus fell to the floor with a groan.

"You damn bastard! Do you have any idea how we felt when that snake told us that you were dead? He told us the date and time of your death. Do you know what I was doing on that day? I was bending over a whore while you were fighting for your life! Did you know what it felt like? To know that your brother died fighting while you were fucking some whore! I felt broken because I thought I should've been there to cover your back. To help you. Now I see him in the War Room in claiming himself to be Damocles!"

Marcus rise from the ground and gave his brother a firm hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I should've been dead after that battle, but I wasn't. I thought I had closed my eyes for one last time and thought I must suffer before I died. I remember hearing the screams of my men and my enemies. But one voice silenced them all. It only muttered one word. Damocles."

He paused and let his brother go. Marcus turned back to the balcony and continued his story.

"After that. I felt my body filled with rage. I could feel life slowly return to my body. I could feel the burning desire of revenge against that snake for his betrayal. So I marched back here, on foot. The desire for revenge outweighs my need for rest and sustenance. From the moment I was brought back to life, I knew Marcus Valerius Felix died and in his place was the vengeful spirit, Damocles. But when I saw you two, I knew there was still a part of Marcus that survived. And here he is, talking to his brother and hoping to make amends."

Titus remained silent before standing beside his brother.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be me. I decided that whoring is better than protecting a brother. For that, ask for your forgiveness."

Marcus stared at his brother before slapping him on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Marcus chuckled "For being an idiot. Like me. Where is the brother that would always yell about how great he is and his ideals about Might and Glory?"

Titus let out a sad smile "He learned his lesson. Strength and Honor is more valuable than the illusions of Might and Glory."

Marcus patted him on the back before sighing "Titus, I have to go."

Titus looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Go? Go where?"

Marcus looked at the castle and Titus already knew the answer. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I knew the two of you were close but I didn't know how close. How close are you two anyway?"

Marcus' lip quirked upwards "More than a servant should be to his master."

Titus widened his eyes before nodding slowly

"Well, good luck with that. Just remember what people say, Brother. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I think she might not be as generous as I am."

Marcus snorted "And by generous, you mean you punch me in the face then knee me in the gut."

Titus let out a hearty laugh and patted his brother in the back. Hard.

"See? Generous. Imagine what she'll do to you then."

Marcus sighed "You're right, Titus. And by the Gods, pray for me in the afterlife."

He turned and headed for the door.

Titus watched him go and laughed "I will, Brother. Oh, I will."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

When he was near the Lord Warden's room, he saw it wasn't guarded. He raised an eyebrow at that.

He walked in the room and turned around to close the door. When he turned around, he felt a hand smack his cheek. Hard.

He didn't say a word because he expected that. What he didn't expect were the pair of lips against his.

His eyes widened before letting himself get lost in the kiss.

When they stopped, he rested his head against hers and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Elissa."

The Lord Warden, Elissa, sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's alright. Just don't scare me like that again, you stupid fool. Titus and I had to keep ourselves from showing even an inch of emotion when they told us you were dead."

"I know."

"I'm afraid I won't be here for long."

"...How long before you go?"

"Before the sun rises tomorrow. By then I'll be gone."

"Why? Why would you leave?"

"I didn't just survive my wounds. I died. The reason I live was because amongst the screams of the dying in my head. One voice, one name gave me the power to rise and enact my vengeance. The voice said 'Damocles'. When that name was uttered, I live once more. From that moment on, Marcus Valerius Felix was dead. In his place was nothing but a ghost hellbent on revenge. But when I saw you, a part of Marcus still lived. That's why I'm here, with you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"By tomorrow, word shall spread that Damocles has risen. I am Damocles."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here. I said I'll stand by you no matter what, right?"

"In that case," Elissa pulled him in a heated kiss. Hands worked to remove his armor. "We have all night."

Marcus stopped her with an amused expression. "I thought you Wardens had an oath of keeping your purity."

Elissa scoffed "Since when have we ever followed that?"

Marcus smirked "Fair enough." He grabbed her hips and lifted her up.

That night was one to remember.

~Line break~

For three months, Ashfeld has received numerous reports of Generals and soldiers broken and stripped of their armor and crucified outside their homes or keep. Written on their chests with their own blood were the words: Traitor, Kin-slayer, Deserter, Backstabber and many more. It wasn't only on Ashfeld did this happen. Valkenheim had the same killings. But instead of crucifixion, the bodies were strung up on a tree and the heads were placed on pikes and planted outside the victims' homes. In the Myre, bodies were left sitting without their heads. On the walls of where they were killed had the same words written on the Ashfeld victims, yet written in Kanji.

The word spread of the Order of Damocles. Vengeful spirits that hunt down traitors and the like.

But as soon as they appeared, they vanished.

All around, from Ashfeld to Valkenheim. People thought dead came back to the lives they had left behind.

Among them was Marcus Valerius Felix. Though he was the same as before to anyone's eyes, but those who know him. They could see the coldness under his eyes, a piece of Damocles was still with him. A piece he would never let go. It showed in his ruthlessness against traitors and enemies.


	9. In Lothlórien

"You've been silent the whole time, Titus. Something wrong?"

Rin saw Titus shake his head and before replying "No. I... I don't know anymore. That Lady Elf, Galadriel. She... read my mind. She said some... things that disturbed me. Things that I would've taken to my grave. You heard her too, didn't you?"

Rin lowered her head and took off her Kasa. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yeah, I did. It was... odd. To say the least."

She sat next to him and joined in staring at the pond.

"I mean, sure she talked about my issues but she didn't have to throw it back in my face." She snorted and watched her reflection stare back at her.

Seeing the patch that covered her lost eye and Galadriel's words brought back memories that are better left forgotten.

"Titus, can I trust you with a secret?"

Titus hears the seriousness in her voice and nodded.

"Of course."

Rin sighed "Let me tell you... My story..."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"You really are a fool, Tanaka."

Rin could only cry out in pain as her beaten and naked body lay on the floor. Her hand held the left side side of her face in an effort stop the bleeding on her eye socket.

She couldn't believe it. The man that stood over her, the one she swore to give her life for and the one she foolishly gave her heart to, laughed at her bleeding form. He had deceived her like he had deceived the rest of the Dawn Empire. She had foolishly gave in to his advances and look where it got her. Raped and beaten within an inch of her life.

"Nothing but a naive, little whore who thought she could get her happy ending. Now here you are. What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm?"

Rin rolled over so her back was to him. There she saw it, a Tantō. As the psycho behind her turned around and grabbed a katana to finish her off.

She silently grabbed the Tantō and hid it from view.

"Now, I'm a merciful man. So, I'll make this quick. Get up."

Rin waited for her opportunity and stalled.

The man snarled and grabbed her by the hair.

"I said get up, Bi-"

Rin gripped the Tantō and slit the man's throat. When his grip slackened, Rin pounced on him and repeatedly stabbed him in the heart.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. FUCKING. SHIT. BURN. IN. HELL!" When she finished, she got off the body and sat herself up against the wall, hand still gripping the blade. Her sobs were the only sound that echoed through the room.

She didn't know how long she was there but she didn't care. She wrapped a piece of cloth around her head to cover her eye and cut off her hair. She took a look at the body one last time before spitting on it and grabbing the pair of katanas that sat on top of a table. She didn't bother covering herself up, she didn't care anymore.

She knew outside that doors were the very men that violated her as that psycho watched. The same people that she used to work with. She could see their shadow on the paper door. All their stance suggested they were waiting for her.

Her teeth bared and the grip on the swords tightened. All the exhaustion that took her body was gone and all that's left... was hate.

She charged through the paper door with a roar.

The bodyguards were shocked at the ferocity of this woman. They thought they had broken her. They were wrong.

Rin was a tornado of blades as she cut down the bodyguards that stood in her way. Heads rolled off their shoulders, Arms and legs fell off their sockets, Blood painting the walls.

Only one guard was left standing.

Without any clothes to cover her up. Rin's tattoos were bare for the world to see. The last guard saw the tail on her hand and the body slither around her arm until the dragon's head ended on her chest. The only light that came was from the lighting outside. It illuminated her form in a terrifying way.

"Shi no ryū." Was the only thing the last guard said before Rin lunged at him and cut off his head.

As the body fell to the ground. Rin heard a sob and looked for the source.

There hiding behind an overturned table was a little girl, barely older than five. The way she covered herself with the little kimono and Rin knew she just saved this kid from a fate worse than death.

She knelt down and gently shook the little girl.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're safe now."

The kid whimpered before suddenly hugging Rin and crying.

"It's alright. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you anymore. I promise."

"T-thank you."

After a few moments of letting the kid cry on her shoulder, Rin carried her outside and away from the massacre.

When they were outside, she set the kid down and brought a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Akane."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Akane looked down and sniffed.

"I- I don't have any parents. I lived in an orphanage, before that s-scary man took me."

Rin hugged Akane. As the little girl cried her eyes out again.

"Hey, now. Don't cry. Come on, you're a brave little girl."

Akane looked at Rin "I am."

Despite her face was covered in blood, she managed to give off a warm smile. "Yes, you are."

No sooner had she said that, lightning flashed behind her and Akane let out a tiny squeak before burying her head on Rin's shoulder again.

"I'm scared of lightning!"

Rin tried not to squeeze the life out of the kid cause of how cute that was.

"It's okay. It's just a little lightning. Nothing to be scared about."

Akane nodded her head "Okay, Kaa-san."

Rin widened her eyes at that and remained silent.

"What is going on here!?"

Rin couldn't believe her eyes as Empress Ayu was standing there. Beside her were her Champion and Seijuro. Behind them were a company of the Empress's handpicked guards.

Akane bowed, so did Rin but she didn't try to cover herself up.

The Empress motioned her head for the Orochi and Seijuro to check the house. The two nodded and entered the building.

Ayu walked in front of them and asked "What happened here?"

Rin lowered her head further as she answered "Forgive me, my Empress. You may not believe the words of a noble's guard, but hear my plea. The way you see me now is the result of a noble's twisted desires. The very same noble that I served."

The Orochi and Seijuro walked out the building, their expressions filled with disgust. Not at the dead bodies, but at the evidence that they saw what this noble did to the women under his house.

In the Orochi's hands was a clean blanket that he handed to Rin. She accepted it with a bow and wrapped it around her body.

Ayu looked at her and decided.

"If it's not too much, I ask if you would like to join my personal guard under Seijuro?"

Rin lowered her head and saw Akane hugging her leg and staring at her.

Rin shook her head and said "Forgive me, my Empress. But I must decline."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. It's just after this, I just wanna stay away from this place for a while. Maybe build a house in the middle of nowhere. Just away from people. But..." She looked down at Akane and saw her puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit. Okay, okay. Stop with the eyes already." She looked at Ayu and sighed.

"I won't join your personal guards but I will offer my services as a mercenary."

Ayu widened her eyes at that "A mercenary? Why?"

Rin looked back at the house "Because the moment I killed my noble, I fell from grace. I have freed myself from my master."

Ayu knew what those words meant "Your an Aramusha."

"Yes. But if you accept my services. I only wish for a house and Akane to be put under my name."

Akane widened her eyes "You mean you-"

Rin smiled and grabbed the little girl into a hug.

"That's right. If the Empress approves, I'll be your new mama."

Akane teared up and tightened her hug on Rin "Mama. I have a mama."

Ayu smiled at that and said "Of course, Tanaka-san. I will have your house built by the best carpenter the Dawn Empire has. Akane is under your care now. By tomorrow, it'll be official." She lowered her "Thank you for your cooperation."

 **~One Year Later~**

"Akane! Have you seen my Kasa?"

The little girl ran around the corner and gave the straw hat to Rin.

"Here you go, mama."

Rin took the hat and placed it on her head. She ruffled Akane's hair and smiled.

"When will you be back?"

Rin hugged her adopted daughter and said "I'll be back before you know it, my little tenshi." She kissed the top of her head and waved goodbye.

She made sure her katanas were there and so were Wakizashis. She felt for the Tantō strapped on the back of her sash. The same Tantō she used to end the monster.

Satisfied, she chewed on a strand of straw before making her way to the Empress's Palace.

That was all she remembered before a flash of brilliant light then everything went black.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Then I ended up in Narnia, with you two jokers."

Through the course of her story, she didn't realize her head was leaning on Titus' shoulder and their hands intertwined.

Titus stared at her and she stared back. Slowly, the two of them leaned forward until they felt their lips meet.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain Highlander was leaning on a nearby tree. Having overheard her story and now seeing them kiss, reminded him of his own sons and daughter and his wife.

He fingered the pendant that his wife, Eleanor, gave him.

" _Bidh_ _mi_ _air_ _ais_ _a_ _dh'aithghearr,_ _dìreach_ _feitheamh_ _orm._ "

He kissed the pendant and walked away. Leaving the two in their own little world.


	10. When One Door Closes, Another Opens

"Is that shit-stain, Gollum, still following us?"

Aéd and Boromir turned their heads to look at the speaker.

Titus, who still hadn't worn his helmet, went to stand beside them and watch as a log drift by the river. They could see the faint traces of Gollum's fingers and eyes as the creature tried to hide itself from their view.

Aragorn joined them and said "I thought we would have lost him in the river, but he's too clever of a waterman."

Aragorn walked away but was followed by Boromir. Titus knew where this was going and decided to ignore them and gaze at the stars.

"Have you ever wondered what's happening on our world right now? Has the war devastated the lands yet? Probably. Have our factions made peace yet? Are the apples right for the picking this time around?"

Aéd looked at his reflection on the water before responding

"Most of the time. But I do not let it deter my focus. We must destroy this ring and it's master. Then, we find a way home."

Titus looked at Aéd, his expression serious.

"But how? We know nothing of this world and sorcery. When the ring is destroyed, how will we get back?"

"I don't care how, but I will find a way back. No matter what it takes."

Titus nodded and sighed "Our chances are slim, Aéd. But you're right. We are finding a way home, no matter what."

Aéd nodded and went back to keeping an eye on Gollum.

Titus patted Aéd's back bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight, my friend. We got a lot of rowing to do tomorrow."

~Line Break~

Something wasn't right. Someone was missing.

Aéd looked at the Fellowship and saw two missing faces.

He turned his head and spotted Boromir's discarded shield leaning on a tree.

He nodded at Titus and Rin, who also came to the same conclusion.

The three of them grabbed their weapons and ran in search of their missing companions.

They saw Boromir kneeling on the ground. Aéd grabbed the man by the shoulders and pinned him to a tree.

"What did you fucking do?"

Boromir's expression was that of a broken man.

"I failed. I let myself be manipulated by the ring. I drove Frodo away."

"Where is he?"

"I don't where. He used the ring and vanished into thin air. I failed him. I failed everyone."

The group was interrupted when they heard the sounds of blades clashing and sets of loud roars.

Aéd grabbed the Gondorian Captain's sword and pressed it on the man's chest. Titus, who had grabbed the Gondorian's shield, returned to it's owner.

"Then help us."

Boromir grasped his sword and shield before nodding. The four warriors ran to the sounds of battle to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fighting dark armored creatures on a stone structure. Their enemies were like orcs but bigger, with different armors and weapons. A white handprint was on their armors.

The group charged in without hesitation. Cutting down the beasts and helped their friends pushed them back.

Aragorn looked at the new arrivals "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

At this, Boromir was alarmed and ran to look for the two. Aéd sighed and followed after the man. The rest of them were about to follow, only to be stopped by more of the beasts.

Titus kicked one on the side of it's leg and forced it to kneel before cutting off it's head. He backhanded another Uruk, then followed it with a swing to the neck and another back before punching the Uruk's head off.

"What are these things?" He asked.

"Uruk-hai. Bigger than any normal orc and they do not fear the light." Aragorn replied as he ducked from a swing and beheaded his opponent.

Rin was a whirlwind of blades as she dodge cut and stab the Uruks that got close.

"Yeah, we can see that." She said. Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stabbed an Uruk without a helmet in the eye and raised her other katana just in time for an Uruk to impale itself on her blade.

"Yet they still charge in, like a mindless beast."

After what seemed like forever, the Uruks stopped their assault and ran in the direction where Aéd and Boromir went.

"This is bad." Titus muttered under his breath. "After them!"

The five ran after the Uruks, killing anything that decided to stop them. It wasn't long before they saw Aéd take an arrow for Boromir. The Highlander grunted as the arrow hit his back.

Dodging a second arrow, he ran towards the Uruk with a white hand print on it's face. He pushed or kicked away any Uruk that got too close. He shrugged off the third arrow that hit him on the shoulder before dashing towards the Uruk, his Claymore raised high above his head before slamming it down on the Uruk's head, right in the middle. He pulled the blade off to his the Uruk's head split like a watermelon.

He turned to his companions and shook his head "We didn't get to the hobbits in time. They separated us from the hobbits before taking the two. Forgive me."

Legolas' eyes widened when he realized something.

"Frodo!" He exclaimed.

Everyone, except for Aragorn, widened their eyes and ran for the boats.

When they got there, one of the boats were missing.

Legolas turned around and looked Aragorn, who calmly walked to them, in the eye.

"You let him go." He stated.

At this Boromir looked at him with sadness in his eyes "Then you have done what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aéd said as he pulled the arrow off his shoulder. Luckily, it didn't bury itself deep enough to cause serious damage.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

Aragorn brought a hand on the Gondorian's shoulder "No, Boromir. You have fought bravely. You have kept your honor by trying to save those hobbits."

"Yet I still failed." He said with despair in his eyes. He lowered his head and muttered "It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness... and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!"

Boromir raised his head and looked at the Ranger, astonishment clear on his face.

"Our people? Our people?"

He brought a fist to his chest and with conviction in his voice, said "I will follow you my Brother... my Captain... my King."

Aragorn smiled and nodded "Thank you, my Brother."

"What about Frodo and Sam?" Rin asked.

Aragorn's lips turned into a thin line "Frodo's is no longer in our hands."

Titus heard someone sigh and saw Gimli sit on the edge of the docked boat.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn walked towards Gimli and put a hand on his shoulders. The rest of the remaining Fellowship gathered around them.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He said as he looked at the faces around them "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Gimli's spirits seem to rise at that.

Aragorn turned to the others and said "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He had a fire in his eyes as he said the next words "Let's hunt some Orc."

Titus hit his left bracer with his Gladius. A bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Gladly."

The seven warriors ran to the forest, with no intention of stopping or resting 'til they rescue their friends from the clutches of their enemy. This resolve has made them strong.


	11. The Riddermark

"Is he... taking a nap?" Titus asked as he stared at Aragorn, who had his ear pressed on the ground.

"I... actually don't know." Rin replied as she raised an eyebrow at the Ranger's actions.

Aragorn's eyes snapped open "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He turned to the Fellowship "Hurry!"

Aragorn ran off, followed by Aéd, Legolas, Rin and Titus. Titus passed by Gimli and laughed.

Gimli grumbled at that "Three day's and night's pursuit... no food, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Boromir ran beside Gimli and gave him a pat on the back with a smirk before rejoining the others.

The seven ran as fast as their feet can carry them. They've reached a valley and Aragorn stopped to pick up something from the ground.

It was one of the hobbit's brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He remarked as he stared at the object in his hands.

"They could still be alive!" Titus exclaimed.

"Less than a day ahead of us." He turned to the rest "Come!"

Everyone followed Aragorn but Gimli stumbles and rolls on the ground.

"Come, Gimli. We are gaining on them!" Legolas yelled to the dwarf.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The Fellowship stopped atop of a hill and looked at the plains in front of them.

"Rohan, Home of the Horse-lords." Aragorn stated.

"Friends of Gondor. They may help us with our search for the hobbits." Boromir said to the rest of the group.

"There's something strange is at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it will against us." Aragorn turned to Legolas and asked "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

Legolas seemed to stare at something from a distance "The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." Aragorn concluded.

Titus shook his head "Great. Now we have to deal with a damn wizard." He muttered.

"Let's just go already." Rin grumbled. Not looking forward on fighting someone who can bring down mountains on people and what not.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hoo!" Gimli panted out as he tries to keep pace with the others.

Titus' laugh could be heard over their running.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Legolas stopped and looked at the sky "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

"Quiet. Ya hear that?" Aéd asked.

Everyone stopped and listened. They heard the sound of hooves in the distance.

"Hide!" Titus said as he his behind a large rock. The rest followed his example and hid as well.

The sounds grew louder and soon, a large cavalry rode past them. They're banners held the image of a stylized white horse.

As they pass, Aragorn stepped out of cover and the rest followed. He called for their attention.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The cavalry turned around and surrounded the Fellowship. Their spears lowered and pointed at them.

Someone rode closer and asked "What business do four Men, a Woman, an Elf and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?"

None of them answered.

"Speak quickly!"

Boromir was the first to speak.

"Captain Boromir, Son of Denethor. The Steward of Gondor." He motioned to the others "These are my companions. We were hunting for a pack of Uruks that held our friends."

The man who asked signalled for his men to withdraw their spears. He got off his horse and took off his helmet, revealing a man with long, blonde hair. He bowed and said "I apologize Captain Boromir. I did not recognize you." He turned to the others "I apologize for the actions of my men and I. I am Éomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark."

The Fellowship nodded and Boromir introduced them.

"This is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, Son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Aéd was the next to introduce himself.

"I am Aéd, Highlander of Clan MacGillivray." Aéd started. The seven feet tall, Highlander stood stoic as ever as he looked down at the Third Marshal.

"Titus Valerius Felix, of House Valeria. A Centurion of the Iron Legion." Titus introduced himself, radiating an air of confidence.

"Rin Tanaka, Aramusha. Dawn Empire." Rin said as she chewed on the straw between her teeth.

"How does Théoden-King fair, Lord Éomer?"

Éomer donned a dark look.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He lowered his head as his fist clenched "Not even his own kin."

He raised his head and looked at Boromir "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He then looked at Aragorn "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He looked at the others with a critical look "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn intervened.

Éomer turned to him "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Titus asked frantically.

Éomer looked down "We left none alive." He pointed to a smoke in the distance "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked. His voice broken.

"I'm sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Rin slowly inched herself closer to Titus and subtly held his hand. Titus squeezed her hand as he refused to accept their deaths. Aéd closed his eyes and cursed himself for not getting to them sooner. Boromir thought the exact same thing and looked down in despair. Aragorn refused to believe it.

Éomer whistled and five horses approached them "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters."

He mounted his horse and put on his helmet "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The Fellowship watch as the riders leave.

Titus looked at them and shook his head "Damn all that man says. I refuse to accept it!" He mounted his horse with Rin.

"He's right. I refuse." Aragorn stated.

So the Fellowship ride across the field and towards the smoke.

They slowed and dismounted before walking to the corpse pile. Titus saw an Uruk's head on a spear and sneered in disgust.

Gimli started to go through the pile of corpses and pulled out a charred piece of leather. He showed it to the rest.

"It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas closed his eyes and lowered his head "Hiro hyn _hîdh ab_ _wanath_."

Aéd buried his Claymore upright and dropped to his knees " _An_ _lorg_ _thu_ _sìth,_ _clann_ _bheag_."

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled at the top of his lungs before falling to his knees in defeat.

" _Sayônara_." Rin muttered under her breath. There was no way the hobbits made it out of this one.

Boromir fell to his knees and placed his head on his hands.

Aragorn was looking at the ground when he noticed something. His training as a Ranger kicked in and he began muttering.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." He said as he looked at the tracks.

Titus shook his head "You don't have to tell us how they died, Aragorn."

The Ranger ignored him and his work "They crawled."

This peaked Aéd's interest as he rose from the ground and grabbed his Claymore. He was followed by the others.

"Their hands were bound."

Moving further, he found a piece of rope that was cut.

"Their bonds were cut."

He rose and followed the tracks.

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into…" He stopped as he stared at the dark forest in front of them "Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn!" Gimli gasped "What madness drove them here?"

Aéd walked past them, his Claymore resting on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. If they are in there, I will find them."

The others nodded at each other before following the Highlander.


	12. The King of the Golden Hall

"Pft. Orc blood!" Gimli said as he spat the liquid from his mouth.

Titus raised an eyebrow at that "How DO you know what orc blood tastes like?"

Rin shook her head at this but saw something very disturbing on the ground.

"Uhh... People. I found... something." She said as she used her foot to nudge the squished body of the orc.

Aragorn bent down and observed it "These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close here." Gimli stated.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… andanger."

As soon as the Elf Prince said that, the group heard creaks and voices.

Gimli, spooked, readied his axe and looked for an unseen enemy.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas revealed.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called for the dwarf's attention "Lower your axe." He whispered.

The dwarf slowly lowered his axe as he looked to the trees.

Titus slowly loosened his grip on his Gladius, but kept a weary eye on the forest that surrounded them.

"They have feelings, my friend." The elf said to the dwarf "The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Rin was confused by this "What? How would the elves do that? I mean, the three of us have seen trees moving and fighting before but what do they even wanna talk about?"

"Aye, the lass is right. What do trees have to talk about? Hm? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli said as he followed the rest of the group.

Legolas suddenly became alert and said to Aragorn "Aragorn, nad no ennas!"

The elf had his eyes search the surrounding forest.

The Ranger went to stand beside him and ask "Man cenich?"

"The White Wizard approaches."

Everyone went full alert but did not show any sign that they knew the presence of the wizard.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn ordered "He will put a spell on us."

The Ranger and the Gondorian wrapped their hands on their respective blades. Gimli tightened the grip on his axe and Legolas readies an arrow. Aéd went into a defensive form, his senses sharp. Titus and Rin were back-to-back, subtly. Rin's grip tightened around her Dual Katana, her lone eye roamed around in search for any sign of the wizard. Titus fingered the Pugios attached to his belt.

Simultaneously, the group faced the wizard only to be blinded by a white light.

Legolas let his arrow go, Gimli threw a smaller axe and Titus threw one of the Pugios he had. All three were deflected.

Aragorn, Boromir, Aéd and Rin prepared to charge only to drop their blades as it grew too hot for them to touch. Rin could've used her Wakizashis but couldn't risk of having a repeat with her Katanas.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard's deep voice announced.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Show yourself, Saruman!" The Gondorian yelled while trying to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

The light deemed and revealed a very familiar face.

Legolas bowed and was followed by Gimli and Boromir.

Titus, who had silently unsheathed his Gladius, dropped his blade in shock.

Rin's mouth dropped and the straw fell. She rubbed her remaining eye to make sure this was real.

Aéd showed no surprise but if one were to look closer, they could see his eyes widen by a fraction.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn said in disbelief.

"Forgive me." Legolas said "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." Gandalf said, his expression showing no offense at the Elf's assumption.

"Wait, what?" Rin voiced.

"Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf continued.

"You fell." Aragorn stated rather than question.

"Wow. Way to be blunt." Rin deadpanned as she picked up her Katanas.

"Yeah. He beat you to it." Titus said as he pulled the Pugio that buried itself on a tree.

"Through fire and water." The wizard voiced as he recalled to them what happened with him and the Balrog "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." There was something in the wizard's eyes that Rin couldn't identify.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again."

He turned to the rest of the group "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf."

A spark of recognition passed across the wizard's face "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Now I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Once they were outside the forest, Gandalf whistled.

They heard a neigh and in the distance, saw a majestic white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas" The elf stated "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse stops in front of Gandalf and the wizard stroked the steed's hair.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

"Huh. White robes, white staff and white horse. Anymore white on you and you'll be as white as snow, old man." Titus remarked jokingly.

Gandalf smiled at the Centurion before helping himself up the horse.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

As the group walked through the path that lead to Meduseld, Titus could feel the stares given to them by the people of Edoras. Almost all of them had the look of suspicion but others had fear in their eyes.

It was probably because of Aéd's imposing figure, Rin's tattoos and Titus' scarred face mask. Add the fact that Aéd's Claymore was as tall as a human being.

When they reached the entrance of Meduseld, they were stopped by acompany of guards. The three other-worlders noted the similarities of the guards' helmets to that of some of the Warborn soldiers.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of…" The man's, probably the captain, expression turned sour "Gríma Wormtongue."

He turned to Boromir "Even you, my Lord."

Gandalf nodded at the group who begrudgingly complied and gave their weapons to the guards.

Rin smirked before dumping her Katanas, followed by the Wakizashis and then the Tantō, in the guards hands.

Titus saw this and decided to have a little fun. He dropped his Gladius in the same guard's arms before the man could hand Rin's weapons over to a fellow guard. His Pugios followed then his helmet. He winked at the guard with a smirk on his face before going inside.

A shadow loomed over the guard as Aéd stood in front of him, his Claymore resting on his shoulders. He decided to give pity to the man but made a split-second decision to intimidate the guards. He planted his Claymore on the ground with enough strength to actually bury the tip on the stone floor.

The Highlander scoffed before entering the Golden Hall.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

What Titus expected from a King of the Golden Hall was not this.

The man sitting on the throne looked like a literal walking corpse. The King's eyes were glazed over, his skin like a corpse and he seemed to stare at nothing. Beside him was a pale man that Titus knew was trouble, just by looking at him.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said as he addressed the King.

"He is not welcome." Gríma whispered to the King's ear.

The King slowly set his glazed eyes to Gandalf "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf... Stormcrow?"

"A just question my liege." The snake of a man said as he stood up "Lateis the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf warned as he stared at Gríma in the eye, his gaze unyielding "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

The Wizard raised his staff, causing the man to stumble back.

"The staff!" Gríma stared at Háma as he spoke "I told you to take take the wizard's staff!"

A group of soldiers tried attack the group but was repelled.

Gamling reached for his sword but was stopped by Háma.

Titus had a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he grabbed a man by the collar of his cuirass and slammed his forehead on the man's nose. He dropped the man when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around and sent a punch to his face. Titus retaliated by tackling him to the ground and sent punch after punch to the man's face.

Rin dodged a punch and spinkicked her attacker on the back of their head. She kneed another one in the gut and slammed her elbow hard on his back. She ducked from a swing and used her palm to send an uppercut that knocked the man off his feet. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

Aéd looked at the two that tried to take on him but stopped in their tracks. He scoffed before kicking the one on his left so hard it sent them flying. He grabbed the other one by the neck and threw him at Gríma, knocking the snake down on the ground. He turned to Titus and pulled him off the man he was beating to death and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Keep yourself under control, lad." He grunted.

Before Gríma could rise up, Gimli puts his foot on the snake's chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf threatened.

While all this happened, Gandalf slowly walked to the King.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

The King let out a creepy laugh as he slowly faced Gandalf "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He continued to laugh but gasped in horror when Gandalf parted his grey cloak and revealed the white robe underneath.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared as he pointed his staff at the possessed King.

"Aah!" Théoden looked like he was in physical pain and reeled back.

A golden haired woman tried to rush to the King's side but was held by Rin and Aragorn.

"Wait!" Aragorn ordered.

Théoden looked at Gandalf and spoke with a voice not of his own.

"If I go — Théodendies." He threatened.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf yelled as Théoden lunged at him only to be pushed back to his throne.

The woman wriggled away from Rin and Aragorn's hold and ran to King's side.

Théoden face begin to change. His white hair became shorter and golden. His face, once pale, now seemed to have color in them. His eyes began to clear and he looked around, confusion clear on his face. He looked to his side and said "I know your face. Éowyn - Éowyn."

He then looked to the wizard and recognition crossed his features.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." The King stated.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better — if they grasped your sword."

Háma walked to the King and presented him a sword.

Théoden grasped his sword and examined it before his gaze set into the cowering Gríma.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus had a smile on his face as he and Aéd threw Gríma down the stairway and watch him roll.

"Argh!" Gríma stopped rolling and crawled to his knees "I've onlyever served you my lord."

Théoden glared at him "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma begged.

Théoden raised his sword to strike down the worm but was stopped by Aragorn.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Théoden looked at the crowd that was gathering and relented.

Aragorn holds out his hand for Gríma to take.

The man spat on it and ran off.

"Out of my way!"

Aragorn stared at the crowd and declared "Hail, Théoden, King!"

The crowd knelt before their king.

Despite that, there was something bothering the King's mind.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Aéd watched from afar as the ceremony took place. Seeing this brought the memory of loosing his eldest son, Áedán. He remembered the helplessness that washed over him as he held his dying son amidst the war torn battlefield. The way he roared to the heavens when Áedán's hand went limp and his eyes stare into nothingness.

He remembered watching his son's killer stare at him with defiance in his eyes, but still see the underlying fear in them.

He remembered making sure the man screamed 'til his throat was dry. Making him beg for death only for Aéd to prolong his suffering.

He remembered the words he said to the man before he finally killed him.

"This pain is nothing compared to what you have brought upon me when you killed my son. Consider this death my mercy to you."

He was strayed from his memories when he heard the King's niece, Éowyn, sing the last lines of a song as the King's son is placed in a tomb.

He stayed until only Gandalf and the King were left.

He stood beside Gandalf and watched as Théoden let a white flower fall from his hand.

"Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." The King lamented. He turned to look at the two before he continued "Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf reasoned.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden replied before finally breaking down.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers."

Aéd walks over to the weeping King and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu." Gandalf muttered and turned his head just in time to see two children riding in horseback.

When they grew closer, one of the children fainted and fell off the horse.

This alerted the two men and rushed to help the children.

Aéd grabbed the child and set her down.

"What happened, lass?"

"W-wildmen. They came through the west fold." The child answered.

"Bring them to Meduseld. Quickly!" Théoden ordered.

Aéd nodded before placing the girl back on the horse and taking the boy from the King's arms.

Together, the group rushed to the Golden Hall.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Théoden declared as he looked at Aragorn in the eye.

"BURP!"

Rin slapped Titus and Gimli on the back of their heads as the two burped.

Gandalf ignored this and asked Théoden "Then what is the King's decision?"


	13. Road to Helms Deep

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

"Huh. Makes me wonder HOW can they tell their women apart." Titus muttered under his breath as he and Rin walked beside Éowyn and Gimli, who was on a horse.

Rin snorted at the dwarf's stories before seeing Éowyn glance back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." The Ranger said as he stroked his own facial hair.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli exclaimed.

The Shieldmaiden guffawed at this.

"Which is of course ridiculous. Hehe. Woah!" The dwarf didn't realize that he had spurned the horse to gallop, throwing him off and sending him to the ground on his back. Rin ran after the horse to calm it down while Éowyn laughed.

Titus let out a hearty laugh as he helped the dwarf to his feet "Are you alright, my friend? Took a little a tumble, have we? Hahaha!"

"It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. Itwasdeliberate." The dwarf explained as he dusted himself while the Centurion slapped Gimli on the back good-naturedly.

Aragorn, Boromir and Théoden had a small smile on their faces as they watched the scene unfold. Aéd's face remained stoic but felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

"I have not seen my niece smile in a long time." The King said, prompting the Highlander, Gondorian and Ranger to look at him.

The smile on Théoden's face disappeared as recalled what happened "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs."

His eyes set upon Éowyn, still seeing the little girl that wept in his arms as they were told of what happened to Éomund. Éomer and Éowyn's father "She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Aéd didn't miss the glance that the niece of the King sent to the Dúnedain Ranger.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus watched as Éowyn conversed with Aragorn.

He let out a chuckle at the memory of Aragorn trying to dispose of the Shieldmaiden's poorly made soup.

He felt Rin sit beside him and handed him an apple. He nodded his thanks and took a big bite out of the fruit.

"Did you taste Éowyn's soup, yet?" Rin asked as she took a bite out of her own apple.

Titus nearly choked on the fruit he was eating as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I know I'd eat anything edible but that was certainly not stew." He replied half-joking, half-serious.

A moment of silence passed the two before

"Did you know that Aragorn's eighty seven."

Rin stopped midway and looked at him with a wide eye "I... Find that hard to believe."

Titus shrugged "Apparently, his race of Men were gifted with longer lifespans. For an old man, he looks nice."

Rin stared at Titus before shifting her gaze at to the Ranger before shrugging and went back to eating her apple.

Titus laughed as he saw Boromir taste the soup before spitting it back on the bowl.

Aéd looked at the bowl in his hand then at the horse beside him. He outstretched his hand and let the horse drink his share of the stew.

Titus finished his apple and threw away the core and watched the sky as it began to grow dark.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"A scout!"

Aéd heard the elf's voice and looked to the King.

"What is it? What do you see?" The King asked, alarmed.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn stated.

Aéd readied his Claymore and stood on top of a rock. He saw orcs riding what looked like very large wolves.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered.

"C'mon get me up here, I'm a fighter. Argh!" The dwarf said as Titus and a Rohirrim soldier helped Gimli up his horse.

"Your not light as a feather, you know!" The Centurion grunted before he mounted his own horse.

Théoden looked down at Éowyn "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste."

"I can fight!" The Shieldmaiden exclaimed.

"No! You must do this — for me." The King begged his niece, who begrudgingly complied.

While this happened, Titus was lowering his face mask as he stared at the charging Warg Riders.

"I look like an Equites." He grumbled behind the mask as he steadied his horse. In his hand was one of the Pilums he made while they were in Edoras.

"CHAAARGE!" The King yelled from his horse. His sword raised and pointed at the enemy.

Titus spurned his horse and threw the Pilum at a Warg's head. Killing it and sending it's rider to the ground. Before the orc could gather it's bearings, Titus let his horse run over the downed rider. Pulling out his Gladius, he cut down a Warg that was standing over a pile. The Centurion did not realize that buried under the pile was their dwarf companion.

Said dwarf groaned as the dead Warg added weight to the pile on him.

Aéd, who was the only one not on a horse, dodged a lunge from a Warg and swung his Claymore. The blade cut the rider in the back and sending him falling to the ground, dead. The Warg looked at him and growled before charging. The Highlander swung his blade upwards just as the Warg lunged at him and effectively split it's face in half.

Rin rode her horse between two Warg Riders and used her Katanas to cut off their heads. She then wrapped the reigns on her left hand as she steered her mount to the right to avoid a Warg's lunged. The Rohirrim behind her wasn't so lucky. She turned her steed around and threw her Katana at the Warg that was trying to bite the head of the downed Rohirrim. The blade burying itself on the side of the Warg's head and saving the man.

Boromir cut off a Warg Rider's head and kicked another one off it's mount. Suddenly, he was pushed off his horse by another Warg. He quickly recovered and unstrapped the shield on his back. He faced the Warg that was charging at him but was killed mid-lunge as a spear, courtesy of Aragorn, buried itself on the beast's back.

The Gondorian nodded his thanks before cutting off a Warg's head that had the Théoden's sword stabbed in it's mouth.

He turned just in time to see Aragorn hanging on the side of a Warg and fighting off it's rider. But, he didn't see the Ranger fall off the cliff as he dodged a Warg that lunged at him. He grabbed the rider to pull it off but an arrow buried itself he orc's heart. A second arrow pierced the Warg in the head.

He turned and saw Legolas firing prexise arrows at the Warg Riders and their mounts. Saving some soldiers from getting eaten by the bloodthirsty Wargs.

It wasn't long before the battle was over.

Titus walked over the first Warg he killed and pulled off the Pilum from it's head. He looked around and saw the amount of dead bodies that lay across the field. Many were the Wargs and their Riders, but some were Rohirrim and their horses.

He found Legolas bent down and take something from a dead Warg Rider's hand. The elf suddenly stood up and looked down on the cliff, Gimli joining.

He walked over to them and urgently asked what happened.

"Aragorn fell."

Titus looked down and saw the massive drop and the river that ran below.

Théoden joined them and said "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He paused "Leave the dead."

Legolas and Titus looked at the king in alarm.

Titus sighed before leaving "Legolas, Gimli. Let's go. We cannot linger." He said, his voice laced with sadness at loosing another friend just as they got one back.

The elf took one last look at the cliff before departing.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Titus placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder while Rin placed hers on Titus'.

"He fell..." The dwarf sadly replied.

The Shieldmaiden looked to her uncle in disbelief.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." The King ordered.

"What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?" A Royal Guard asked.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." The King stubbornly declared.


	14. Preparations for War

"So the Ranger comes back from the dead."

Aragorn turned away from Legolas and saw Titus without his helm. His arms were crossed and a smirk was present on his scarred and rugged features.

A white cloth, a _Toga_ , was draped over the left side of his armor.

The Centurion grinned before walking to the Ranger and enveloped him in a brotherly hug, laughing heartily.

Aragorn smiled and returned it.

When Titus let go, he placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Welcome back, my friend." He said and patted him on the shoulder.

Aragorn nodded and asked Titus to accompany him to the King.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Ten Thousand!?" Théoden asked in disbelief at the alarming number of Uruks that is heading to Helms Deep.

Titus glared at the ground. Leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed.

'Ten thousand Uruks against a fortress held by the King's Royal Guard and what's left of his army. Even if they arm the civilians, it wouldn't be enough. It'll be a massacre and a waste of life.' The Centurion thought darkly.

"Let them come!" Théoden stated.

That snapped the Centurion's eyes to the King.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall."

"No, no, no. You can't be serious, you crazy old fool." Titus muttered as he followed the King outside.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." The King continued.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli warned as he smoked from his pipe.

Théoden glared down at the dwarf "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

"Are you sure about that?" The Centurion challenged.

The King turned his gaze at Titus "And what is your take in this, Centurion?"

"Look around you. These men against the unrelenting viciousness of the Uruks. Without your Cavalry and fighting in enclosed spaces, these men wouldn't last the night. These beasts will slaughter everyone... down to the last child. They are bred for one sole purpose. The destruction of the Race of Men... and it starts with the death of Rohan's people."

By now, Titus and Théoden were face-to-face. Their gazes never wavering.

Théoden was the first to break off "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"I won't stop you from getting a Glorious End but then what happens next? You and your soldiers get your end but what about your people? You think their end will be worthy of remembrance!? Dying in a cave, defenseless. There's no glory their! Only pain and suffering!"

"Then what would you have me do!?"

"Send out your riders, my Lord." Aragorn answered "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Théoden retorted "Elves? Dwarves? Centurions? Highlanders? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer. Rohan is our friends. I will see to it that you will have our aid." Boromir declared.

Théoden looked at him with disbelief and anger "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon-"

The King cut himself off and sighed in defeat "No, my Lords, we are alone."

He turned to Gamling and ordered "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord —" Gamling stated before he was cut off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!"

At this, Gamling nodded and turned to the guards.

"Secure the gate!" He ordered.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"These are no soldiers."

Titus nodded at the Ranger's statement.

"In my world, we may have been taught to fight the moment we can handle a sword. But these people. They weren't taught, we just gave them swords and told them to fight monsters. They have no training. Théoden's sending them to their deaths."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli cut in as he looked at the wizened faces of the farmers.

"Or too few." Legolas stated "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The Elf turned to look at Aragorn and spoke to him in Elvish.

The conversation seemed to heat up before Aragorn burst in the Common Tongue.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" He yelled.

The two stared at each other before the Ranger walked away.

Legolas was about to go after him but was stopped by the Dwarf.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas looked unsure before relenting.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus saw the Ranger sitting on the stairs and conversing with a young man in armor.

"The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless." The young man said.

"It's only hopeless if you think it is."

The two looked at the Centurion as he walked down to them.

"There's always hope, boy. Even if everything seems bleak, there is always hope. Never forget that."

He brought a hand to the boy's shoulder and said "Tell me, boy. What is your name?"

"Háleth, Son of Háma." Háleth answered.

"Remember Háleth, Son of Háma. Never abandon Hope and Hope will not abandon you. Now, remember what I said and you'll get through this." He ruffled the boy's head before sending him away.

"Are you confident at what you said to the boy?" The Ranger asked.

"There was an old saying within the Centurions. Within the Old Empire. Hope is the pillar that holds up the world. Hope is the dream of a waking man."

The two remained in silent before heading back to the armory to get ready.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted."

As soon as the Dwarf said that. The chain mail he desperately tried to fit fell to the ground. He looked at them and said "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn, Legolas and Titus smiled at that.

Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar horn. But Legolas smiled when he heard that.

"That is no orc horn." He stated.

The group rushed outside and was joined by Rin, Aéd, Théoden and his Royal Guards.

The rushed to the gate and was met by an army of cloaked Elves.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

A familiar Marchwarden of Lórien greeted them.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir calmly said. "An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together."

The group walked downstairs to meet the Marchwarden.

Haldir looked at them and said "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn said something in Elvish before hugging the man.

The Elf looked shocked before returning the hug.

The Ranger let him go and Legolas was the second to greet him. Haldir turned to address the King and said.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."


	15. Siblings Concern (Interlude)

**~Ashfeld~**

Marcus was reading the reports given to him and was calmly sipping wine from his goblet.

"MARCUS!"

The sound of his name and the door to his study being kicked open made him choke on his wine.

Standing on the doorway, with only bed sheets covering her modesty and a Pugio in her hand, was Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana. His little sister.

Her face was set in a sneer and her right brow was twitching. Her hair was a tangled mess.

He gulped when Lucia stomped towards him and slammed the Pugio in his desk, burying it halfway.

Damn him and Titus, for actually letting her be a Centurion. Damn Faustus as well, for actually teaching her.

He let his dark blue eyes meet his sister's glaring ones.

He chuckled nervously and said "L-Lucia, dear sister. W-what brings you here, if I may ask?"

He swore he heard her growl right there.

Through gritted teeth, she said "What brings me here, dear brother, is the fact that I had another man in my bed only for him to say he was paid to lay with me!"

Marcus had a hand on his Gladius.

As much as he loves his sister, he wasn't gonna risk getting his manhood cut off.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. Remember when I said you needed to relax and have a man in your life."

He didn't get any further when a Gladius was buried next to the Pugio.

"That's the tenth man this month! Can you not interfere with my affairs!"

"As the family's eldest, it is my duty to interfere with the matters of my siblings."

He raised his blade just in time to block Lucia's Gladius.

Their blades locked before Marcus stood from his chair and kicked her off.

"Etiam!" Marcus taunted.

Lucia growled and retrieved the Pugio on the desk. She lunged at Marcus over the desk.

Marcus parried her strike but was nearly caught off guard by her next move.

"Incontinens!" She yelled as she tried to stab him at the heart

Luckily, he dodged at the last second.

"Incredibilis!" He cried out as he gave her an uppercut that sent her over the desk and on her back.

She cursed and was about to get up but was stopped by a foot on her abdomen.

She glared at her brother as he knelt down, foot still on her abdomen, and held the blade at her throat.

"I win." Marcus declared.

Lucia gave him a glare one last time before begrudgingly releasing her hold on the Gladius and Pugio.

"Fine." She relented.

When Marcus let her go and stood up, he didn't see the growing smirk on his sister's face.

Next thing he knew, he felt an overwhelming pain between his legs and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH! OH GODS, IT HURTS! AGHAHAHAAA!"

Lucia stood up and had her hands on her hips.

"I win. Now, don't pay another man to lay with me or there will be CUTTING next time." She threatened.

"...okay."

She smirked in satisfaction but it soon turned into a frown as she sat on Marcus' desk.

Marcus shakily stood up and saw the expression on his sister's face.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I miss Titus." She said as she hugged herself "It was the three of us. Always the three of us. Father was dead and Mother died bringing me into this world. The Children of Fortuna. Us against the world." She ended with a sigh.

"I know." He said as he comforted Lucia "I know. No matter who we meet, no matter who stands against us, no matter who barges in our lives. It will always be the three of us. I will not stop until I find him. Even to my last breath. Never abandon hope Lucia and hope will never abandon you."

She closed her eyes as she let the tears flow out.

Marcus held her closer before looking up at the door. He motioned for the guard to leave and the man complied.

Looking down at Lucia again, he saw she fell asleep.

'Titus, if I ever find you. I will punch you in the face so hard for making our sister cry herself to sleep.' He thought before gently lifting Lucia and placing her on his bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair off her face. He stared at her one last time before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Let Somnus lull you now, sister."

He rose from the bed and walked out to pick up their blades. He set them down on his desk and sat back on his chair. He rubbed his temple and sighed, not physically but mentally exhausted.

'Titus, where are you?'


	16. Battle of Helms Deep

"Ayu-sama, where's my mama?"

Ayu could feel the sweat roll down her face as she tried to smile convincingly at the child.

"She's... Away! Yeah, she's on a mission right now." She looked to her left and saw Seijuro shrug.

Glaring at the General, she looked to her Champion and saw him staring blankly ahead. No outside reaction whatsoever.

The Orochi seemed calm but was really trying to think on what to say. Tanaka was missing for nearly a month now. The last report they had on her was that she was escorting an envoy from the Iron Legion only to be attacked by mercenaries. The Aramusha chased after the mercenaries and told the envoy to go ahead without her. When the Dawn Empire sent help, all they found were the bodies of the mercenaries and one survivor.

The shaken bandit kept saying about the 'Shi no Ryū' and how she banished in a white light. That wasn't really something the Dawn Empire was used to hearing about.

"But mama's been on a mission for a month now. Where is she?" The little girl asked as she hugged the little doll-version of her adoptive mother.

"Did she leave me?" Tears fell down Akane's face and Ayu immediately comforted the child.

"No, no, no. She would never leave you! She loves you with all her life. Her mission is just taking longer than expected." She said as she knelt down and wiped the tears away.

Akane sniffed and tightened her hold on the doll.

"I'm sure she misses you every single moment she's away from you. So chin up, Akane-chan. You don't want your mama to see you like this, would you?"

The little girl shook her head and wiped her tears away. She looked up at the Empress and held out her arms.

The Empress wrapped her arms around Akane and lifted her up from the ground. She could feel the little girl tighten her hold around her.

"Is my mama dead?" The girl whispered.

Ayu hesitated before replying "No. No, she's not. She's tougher than the hardest metal across the land. A band of mercenaries is barely a threat to her."

She'd be lying if she said that wasn't the truth. Rin Tanaka has earned her titles. Most of them given by the fortunate ones the woman decided to spare.

'The Shi no Ryū. The One-eyed Dragon of the Myre. The Whirlwind of Blades.'

All titles given to her by the very same people she kills for a living. Some even said she was the one that sent the message of Damocles across the Dawn Empire. Though, that's highly unlikely. It wasn't her style to lie and wait in the shadows.

Ayu shook her head as she heard the child let out a soft snore.

She took Akane to the child's temporary room in the Imperial Palace and laid her gently on the bed.

She sent a silent goodnight and left the room. As soon as she shut the doors, she turned around and looked at her Champion.

"Find out whatever you can from Rin's disappearance. Ask the Legion if you have to, luckily they won't kill you on first sight. See if they have something similar happen to them."

The Orochi nodded "Yes, my Empress. It will be done."

The Orochi bowed and quickly left.

Ayu sighed and headed to her room. Her Empress duties be damned. She was tired.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Rin felt the rain drop on her skin. She, along with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Titus, stared at the massive army of Isengard.

The Uruks started pounding their spears and roaring. The Men and Elves archers readied their bows, waiting for the signal to strike.

The roars intensified and one old man accidentally released his arrow.

"Dartho!"

Amazingly, it hit precisely on an Uruk's neck, killing it.

Silence followed as everyone watched it's body drop. No sooner than that did the Uruks roared in anger and began their siege.

"Leithio i philinn!" The Ranger ordered and the archers released their volley.

"Come on, send them to me!" The dwarf yelled.

A second volley came from the Keep.

The Uruks fired back with their crossbows and prepared ladders to scale the wall.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn warned.

"Good!" Exclaimed the dwarf, finally getting some action.

The first ladder was set in front of Rin. When the Uruk reached the top, it received a kick that sent it, and the ladder, off the wall.

Looking at her handiwork, she counted and smiled.

"That's nine for me!" She yelled out.

"I'm on seventeen!" The elf replied back.

"Argh! I'll have no straw hat lass or a pointy-ear outscoring me?" The dwarf declared before hacking away with his axe.

The clashing of blades, screams of men and roars of Uruks filled the air as the battle went on.

The night has only just begun.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" The King asked as he watched, satisfied that the Uruks are kept at bay.

Aéd didn't share that thought, however. He looked to the enemy's ranks and saw two Uruks carrying something big. He saw their pathway and his eyes widened.

"Out of the way!"

He pushed anyone away from his path as he rushed to the Wall.

As soon as he stepped one foot on the wall, everyone there was thrown back by an explosion. Sending rock and rubble flying on both sides, crushing anyone unfortunate enough to stand where the rubble fell.

He saw the Uruks rushing through the Wall's breach. Without a second thought, he jumped in the middle of the Uruks.

"Raaaarrrrggghhh!"

The Uruks watched in bewilderment as a giant human dropped from above and skewered one of their brethren with a massive blade.

Aéd pulled his Claymore from the corpse and gave a huge swing that decapitated some Uruks or sent them flying to their fellow soldiers.

"Aéd! Get down!"

He turned around saw the Elves behind Aragorn ready to release their arrows. He ducked just in time as Aragorn ordered the Elves to fire.

"Hado i philinn!" The Ranger yelled and the Elves fired a volley at the Uruks.

"Herio!"

Aragorn and the Elves charged at the Uruks. Aéd rose from the ground and drove his Claymore through two Uruks then swinging them around, hitting other Uruks on the breach.

Legolas took a shield from the ground and used it to slide down the stairs, firing arrows at Uruks on his way down.

Men, Elves and Dwarf fought bravely as they held the Uruks from advancing through the breach.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus roared as he kicked an Uruk square in the chest, sending him off the wall and impaled on a pike sticking out on the ground.

"Titus! Pull back to the keep!"

Titus heard the King order. The Centurion pulled out a whistle underneath his armor and blew it.

"Fall back! Fall back to the Keep!" He ordered and looked down on the breach to his friends.

"Aragorn, pull back to the Keep. The wall is lost!"

The Ranger nodded and looked to the Men and Elves.

"Am Marad!" He yelled.

He looked up to the Marchwarden on the wall and said "Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!"

Haldir nodded and ordered his Elves to fall back.

Gimli was grabbed by Legolas and Aéd by the arms and dragged him away.

"What are you doing!? Stop it!" The dwarf demanded.

Titus whistled one last time before seeing an Uruk berserker sneak up on Haldir.

Titus took one of his Pugio and threw it at the Berserker, hitting it on the shoulder and causing it to stumble back.

Haldir saw this and turned around to finish the Uruk off. He nodded his thanks to Titus and together they pulled back.

They passed Rin on the way, who was swung one blade to cut off one head and used the other to stab one in it's open mouth.

"Rin, let's go! The Wall is lost! Move!"

She heard Titus yell before pulling her blade free and running towards them. She was the last one before they barred the gates.

Rin ran to the gates and saw the hole the Uruks made. She watched as the King was stabbed in the shoulder by a spear only for him to pull it back and use it to stab the Uruk.

She helped the King lean on the wall.

"Hold them!" He ordered.

"How long do you need?" Asked the Ranger.

Théoden grunted in pain before answering. Rin helped the King stop the bleeding and patch the wound up.

"As long as you can give me!"

Titus blew on his whistle and ordered "Hold Steady! Don't let these filthy bastards through!"

Outside the gate, Aragorn and Gimli were fighting tooth and nail to give the King a little breather.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden ordered.

Titus heard this and looked through the door's breach.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Get out of there!" He left just as a soldier sealed the gate.

Titus went to the King and awaited for orders.

"Pull everybody back." Théoden ordered "Pull them back!"

Gamling did what he was told "Fall back! Fall back!"

Titus blew his whistle again "Fall back! Fall back to Hornburg! Move!"

The Wall is lost and the Uruks have taken the gates. Yet dawn is approaching... can they hold 'til first light?

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Aéd could hear the banging outside. Hornburg and whatever's left of Rohan and the Elves are the only thing standing between the Uruks and Rohan's people.

They have barred he gates with whatever they could find. The sun is nearly up, they have held them off for far too long. That gate will be broken soon and Uruks will flood these halls.

"The fortress is taken." The King said in defeat "It is over."

Aragorn walked up to him "You said this fortress will not fall while your men defend it. They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

They heard a loud bang as the Uruks used their battering ram to breach the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

No response came as the King stared into nothingness.

"Is there no other way?" This time he directed his question to Gamling.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling answered.

The Ranger grabbed him on the shoulder and ordered.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death."

This caused the two to stop in their tracks and stare at Théoden.

"What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn was silent for a moment before

"Ride out with me."

Théoden stared at him.

"Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"No." Aéd placed a hand on the King's shoulder "For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising."

As the dwarf said, the sun was indeed rising.

Titus swore he heard Gandalf's voice saying "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Yes." Théoden looked invigorated "Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep." He turned to fave them with a look of determination "One last time."

"Yes!" Gimli quickly ran atop of the stairs as he made his way to the Horn.

"Let this be the hour where we draw swords together."

Titus grabbed the King's forearm and shook it the same way he shakes hands with those he respects.

"For Rohan. For your people. For Might and Glory!"

"Aye!" The King nodded and turned to face the doors "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

Everyone with an able horse mounted them and readied their swords.

Titus secured his helm and lowered the face mask. Rin pulled out her Katanas and spat out the straw between her teeth. Aéd let the tip of his Claymore hit the ground with a loud clang. Théoden wore his helmet and pulled out his sword.

The doors broke just as the Horn blew, bewildering the Uruks.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

They charged through the Uruks and cut down any in their path. They passed the courtyard and managed to cut through the gates.

They fight with the ferocity of a cornered animal. Despite being surrounded by Uruks, they showed no fear. The only thing they showed was their might and determination.

Aragorn stopped and looked to the top of the slope. There, on his horse, was none other than Gandalf the White. A second rider joined him and they recognized it as Éomer.

"Gandalf."

Hearing this, Théoden looked up as well and saw the wizard along with his nephew.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf said as he watched the battle.

"Not alone." Éomer stated beside him before raising his blade "Rohirrim!"

They were soon joined by Éomer's Éored.

"To the King!"

Their battle cry was heard throughout the battle.

They charged down the slope and used their momentum to charge the Uruks.

Behind them, the sun rose and blinded the Uruks. Covering their eyes, it cost them their lives as the Cavalry flattened them.

The Men of Rohan and what was left of the Elves fought with renewed vigor as their allies came to aid them.

Soon the Uruks were pushed back and forced them to fall back to a forest.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer ordered as they watched the running Uruks enter the forest.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Titus asked as he raised his face mask to get a better look.

"No, no it wasn't." Rin replied as she took of her Kasa and dusted it off. She didn't put it back on as they heard the screams of the Uruks and saw the treetops move.

They could heard the crunching of metal and the Uruk's death scream one last time before it was silent.

"Huh. Getting killed by a forest. I don't think anyone thought of dying that way."

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden proclaimed and everyone cheered at that.

The Battle of Helms Deep has come to an end.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus was sitting on a rock and drinking his wine beside Gimli, who was sitting on a dead Uruk, smoking, also had his axe embedded on, in the dwarf's words, 'nervous system'.

He looked around and saw the dead Uruks being piled up and burned. The dead Men and Elves were gently buried to where they lay.

Legolas walked to them and was followed by Rin.

The Aramusha helped herself as she sat down and took the waterskin from Titus mid-drink.

"Hey!"

"Final count, Forty-two." Legolas proclaimed.

Rin gulped the wine before saying "Forty-two."

"Forty-two!?" Gimli said mock disbelief "That's not bad for a pointy-ear Elevish Princeling and a straw chewing Lass."

The two glared at him as Gimli looked proud of himself.

"I myself am sitting pretty on Forty-THREE." He stressed out the three for good measure.

Legolas pulled back an arrow while Rin quickly unsheathed her sword.

At the same time, Legolas fired his arrow at the Uruk underneath Gimli while Rin stabbed her blade into it's neck.

"Forty-three."

"Forty-three."

The two said together.

"He was already dead." Gimli said.

"He was twitching." The Elf reasoned.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" To prove his point, Gimli grasped his axe and wiggled it. The body underneath him twitching as he did so.


	17. Stories in the Golden Hall

The atmosphere in the Golden Hall was great. After their victory in Helms Deep, the King threw a feast in honor of the dead.

The Elves left after the battle to report to Imladris. Their losses was a big damage to their morale.

Now that the mourning part was over, everyone is getting drunk off their asses.

One in particular was the Fellowship's resident Centurion.

"Centurion Titus."

Titus took one last sip of his drink before turning to the King.

"Yes, King Théoden? What can I help you with?"

"Would you mind sharing a story of the feats you have accomplished in your world?"

Titus brought a hand to his chin as he thought about his answer.

"Well, I have one. But half of this story is accomplished by my brother."

"Do tell."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

The glare of the sun was no match for the glare Marcus had.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Titus ignored his brother as he looked at the bandits that surrounded them.

The bandits weren't the ones that shocked the duo. Bandits were easy enough to kill. No. It was the fact that the guards their uncle gave to them as escorts, drew their blades and joined the bandits surrounding them.

Their uncle, Cassius, who ruled their Empire south of Ashfeld, sent them on a mission to investigate mysterious disappearances happening in the northern borders.

The two brothers gathered two of their most trusted Centuria and marched north.

Their uncle gave them six of his best soldiers as personal guards. The brothers were suspicious at this.

When they were young, their uncle was declared Caesar after their father, who was nominated to be the next ruler, was assassinated at their home in the middle of the night.

He ruled through fear and corruption. Anyone who spoke against him were executed. Women who refuse him were raped and murdered by his personal guards. The Senate were torn in half about this. Half of them opposed his rule while the other half, those who support him, benefitted from this. Everyone was afraid to go up against him.

He didn't care for his family. It was a known fact that he was the one to send the assassin against his father, Lucius. But everyone feared him too much to call him out on it. When his sister-in-law, Aurelia, died when she gave birth to Lucia. Marcus was left to take care of his siblings. Their uncle barely gave a damn about his brother's children.

Titus maybe a whoring and drunken arse, but he was good at heart. He respects his soldiers and allies. He may fight for glory but he would never risk the lives of his men if he could help it.

Marcus too, would never risk the life of his men. But he also knew that sacrifices must be made.

Their soldiers love them, their enemies fear them. The people adore them. They were a disturbance in their uncle's rule.

"Your uncle paid a hefty price for your heads. Once the two of you are out of the picture, all the power of House Valeria will go to him and his heir." Said the Bandit Leader. A lecherous grin made it's way on the man's face.

"He also said he'll give us your sister as a... trophy for a job well done."

Laughter was heard from the group as the Centurion brothers narrowed their eyes in disgust.

"Ohohoho, I can taste her little cunt already. Haha-"

The Bandit Leader was cut off as two Pugios buried themselves in his forehead and neck.

The others looked on in shock as the body fell to the ground before turning their eyes at the brothers.

Marcus and Titus still had their arms outstretched after they threw the daggers. Lowering their arms Marcus glared at their opponents.

"How would you like to die?" He asked menacingly.

"Quick and painless? A quick swing on the neck. Off goes your head, hm?" Titus continued.

"Or slow and painful? Should I cut off your limbs one by one and leave you bleeding on the ground?"

The bandits and guards were disturbed by this before charging at the two. Ten bandits, well nine now, and six guards. Fifteen in total.

Titus let out a sadistic grin as he jumped at the first bandit and stabbed his Gladius in the man's neck before kicking the body away.

'One down, fourteen to go.'

He thought before grabbing a guard by the collar and repeatedly bashed the pommel of his blade on the guard's face. He bashed him one last time before he slit his throat. He ducked from a swing and kicked the attacker's knee, breaking it.

He grabbed the attacker by the collar and stabbed his blade up the bandit's jaw.

'Twelve.'

Meanwhile, Marcus punched one in the gut and kicked him away. He parried an attack from one guard, a Conqueror, he realized, then stabbed his blade on the man's chest before giving him an uppercut that sent the guard flying.

"Incredibilis!"

Titus finished the Conqueror off when he jumped high and buried his blade on the man's heart, killing him.

"Infirmus!"

'Eleven.'

Marcus threw his Gladius at the bandit he kicked away as he saw him sneaking up on Titus. The blade hit the man in the foot and caused him to scream in pain.

Titus heard this and turned around before uppercutting the bandit. Titus's hit was strong enough to break the man's neck, effectively killing him.

'Ten.'

Marcus dodged a swing from a guard, this time it was a Warden, and sent three quick slashes that connected. He dodged a heavy swing and stabbed the Warden in the chest.

He pulled the blade with enough force to send the Warden stumbling forward before kneeing him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Marcus walked menacingly towards the downed knight as the Warden raised one arm in surrender, while the other was holding the wound.

The Centurion cut off the knight's outstretched hand and buried his Gladius in the Warden's neck.

'Nine.'

Titus pulled his Gladius free from a bandit's chest before spinning the blade in his hands. He them made slashed the bandit's knees before stabbing his blade into the bandit's mouth.

'Eight.'

He punched the body off his blade and turned to the remaining bandits and guards.

"Anyone else?" He asked before throwing his Gladius on the ground, with the blade burying itself in the earth.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled as he saw the fear in his enemies eyes.

A body was thrown in front of them as Marcus rolled his arm.

'Seven'

"Still think you can win?"

Unbeknownst to the remaining bandits, the loyal soldiers that Marcus and Titus gathered, were silently readying their Pilas.

Marcus whistled.

That was the last thing the bandits heard before they were impaled by javelins.

Two surviving guards struggled to get up but was surrounded by the soldiers.

A shieldwall blocked any chances of escape.

"What should we do about them, sir?" Asked Optio Claudius.

Marcus stared directly in the eyes of the guards. His mouth set in a frown.

"Crucify them."

Claudius nodded and ordered the men to do their task.

Titus saw a scroll fall from one of the guard's belt and took it.

His eyes widened at the scroll's contents.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Your uncle has gone too far!"

The brothers watched Quintus, Titus's Optio, as he paced around in the tent.

"He's right. His rule cannot go on. He must be dealt with!" Claudius added.

Marcus sighed and rose from his chair while Titus kept fingering the Pugio in his hands.

"I'll address the men. Claudius gather them for me, would you."

Claudius nodded and walked out the tent.

"Form, you filthy slobs! Form!"

Marcus ran a hand through his hair and walked out. He saw his soldiers lined up and their full attention on him.

"My uncle, Cassius Valerius Corvus has formally declared that Marcus Valerius Felix and Titus Valerius Felix as criminals and enemies of the Empire!"

The cries of outrage filled the camp.

Marcus raised his hand and the soldiers stopped speaking.

"He also declared that anyone under our command or have dealings with us are also criminals."

"But I will not stand by and let this... monster rule any further! Will you march with me? To the Great City. To end this monster once and for all!"

Shouts of agreement rang throughout their camp.

"Tomorrow, we march to the Great City and end this tyrant's rule!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"With a force of 200 loyal and determined soldiers, Marcus and I marched through the Great City."

"Cassius sent the Empire's army against them but Lucia convinced half of the Empire to fight against Cassius's rule. She was the most optimistic and philosophical out of the three of us but she was also a Centurion. She fought for the Empire using her knowledge Words and Sword."

"For three days, a bloody civil war consumed the Empire. The streets were filled with the bodies from both sides. The war left the Great City aflame. It's citizens were not spared."

"It was on the fourth day did Marcus, Lucia and I finally killed Cassius and ended the civil war. We freed our home from the hands of a madman."

"Those who were against Cassius's rule, gave Marcus rule over the Empire. He was only 27 when they gave him that power. After that, a wave of executions followed. All those affiliated with Cassius didn't receive any mercy from the Empire. Her citizens mocked them and cheered as their bodies fell to the ground, dead. Justice spread throughout the ruined Empire."

"Soon, Marcus brought all effort into rebuilding the Empire. When it was done and the Empire flourished again, he stepped down as Emperor. He ruled for four years. His last decree was that the rule of the Empire will not be handled by the Emperor alone. A council was made to balance the power."

"The Council consisted of four leading Political Families. The House of Cornelia, Julia, Junia and Valeria. The House of Valeria was added by the senate after the deeds done by Marcus."

"Our new Emperor, Gaius, was a man with a golden heart. One that should've ruled the Empire years ago. Lucia was his most trusted adviser. Marcus was his most valuable and loyal soldier and I was his greatest friend."

"To this day, seeing our Empire rise again and see her Glory was the best moment of my life. To think, I was part of making it possible. One of my greatest achievements." Titus finished before drinking the whole mug of ale.

"So... You just told us that you and your siblings killed your way to power." Rin said as she raised an eyebrow at the Centurion's story.

"A little bit, yes. It's how it works against some Emperors and crazy people. You have to kill them to stop them. Easy enough to understand." He replied with a shrug.

"Hn. Whatever."

The Aramusha just went back to drinking.


	18. City of Kings

"Get that thing away from him!"

Aragorn took the orb away from Pippin only to fall on the ground next.

Titus was about to pick it up but Aéd stopped him at the last second. The Highlander smacked him on the back of the head and said.

"Are you a fuckin' idiot!?"

Rin grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over the orb. She cautiously picked it up and saw it didn't do to her what it did to Aragorn and Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!"

The Wizard crouched by the terrified Hobbit and held the sides of his head. Boromir crouched beside him, looking at Pippin worriedly.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

The Hobbit stared back at him, fear evident in his eyes.

"A tree... There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone."

The Gondorian dreaded what comes after.

"It was dead. The city was burning."

Boromir, as if in a daze, walked out of the room.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Gandalf said as he paced in the Golden Hall. The rest of the Fellowship and Théoden listening.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner."

He turned to address King Théoden.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"What do we owe Gondor?" The King asked nonchalantly.

"You owe Gondor for keeping the Orcs of Mordor at bay for years!" Boromir responded with a heated glare.

"I have asked you once and I will ask you again. Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around? Where was Gondor in our time of need!? Evidently, not here."

"I will go!" The Ranger said to mediate between the two.

"No!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn reasoned.

"And they will be." He lowered his voice to speak to Aragorn privately "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith."

He turned his gaze to Pippin then to Boromir.

"And I won't be alone."

~ _ **Line Break~**_

"So... You're going with them to this white city? Why?" Rin asked as she stared up at Titus, who mounted on his horse.

"If I go with them, I will have the opportunity to observe the enemy up close. See how they fight, know their tactics. Strengths and weaknesses. Anything that could give me an edge in the battlefield." Titus responded.

Rin shook her head "It isn't like you to think before you act. What changed?"

"After seeing what a follower of Sauron can do, I fear what the monster himself can do. We Centurions see the battlefield as a chessboard. I need to see what my opponent is like before I make the next move." He reached behind his back and took out his Pugio. He threw it at Rin who caught it with her hand "Stay out of trouble, Rin. I'm gonna need that back."

Rin stared at the dagger in her hands and nodded before pulling out her Tantō and handing it to him "The same goes for you, Titus. Be safe, come back alive, eh?"

The Centurion nodded and took the offered blade before following Gandalf.

Rin stared at their forms until they passed the gate. She stared at the dagger in her hands before leaving the stable.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings."

Titus was impressed at the size of the city, while Boromir stared at his city longingly.

'Well, what do you know. It is a white city.'

Titus thought as he followed Gandalf, Pippin and Boromir inside.

"Make way! Make way for Captain Boromir! Make way for the Steward's Son!" He heard someone, probably a guard, yell at the citizens as they got out of their way.

It was later before they finally reached the top. There Titus saw a white tree, yet it seemed like it hadn't bloom in ages.

"It's the tree, Gandalf!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however isnotthe king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne."

Boromir remained quiet at that. Titus on the other hand, stayed behind and looked at the distance.

He never seen something as evil as Mordor. Beside the terrifying volcano was a menacing tower. On top was a giant, flaming eye. He felt like it was staring at him, at his very soul.

"So you're Sauron." He fingered the Gladius in his sheath "Tell me, what's your next move?"

His gaze left the Eye and looked at the city between Mordor and Minas Tirith. He turned to one of the guards by the tree and asked "You, guard. What's that city down there?"

The Fountain Guard looked at him in surprise before answering "That is the city of Osgiliath, The Citadel of the Host of Stars. Stranger."

"What was the last reports on the city?"

"Not good, sir. The Orcs have taken half the city and have been making their push ever since." The guard paused "What is your name, good sir?"

"Titus Valerius Felix. A Centurion of House Valeria."

"It sounds like a mighty title, Master Valerius."

Titus shook his head "Now, now. None of that Master business. I'm a soldier." His eyes went back to looking at the wartorn city.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor's call."

Gandalf said as he, Pippin, Boromir and Titus stare into the night.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard… that's got to count for something. Gandalf?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar."

Titus grunted at this "Great. First a big eye that can't be killed 'til we destroy it's ring and now a Witch-King that can't be killed by any man. What's next? A strix! Bah!"

He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." The Wizard continued.

The group remained quiet until a bright, green column of light erupted from Minas Morgul.

"We come to it at last, the great battle of our time." Gandalf stated in a grave tone. "The board is set. The pieces are moving."

"So it begins." Whispered Boromir.

"Veniant." Muttered the Centurion.


	19. The White City's Darkest Hour

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!"

Rin watched as Éomer finished his speech. She saw Éowyn cover the sword, strapped to her saddle, with a blanket.

'That woman's got guts.' She thought.

She turned back to her own mount and secured everything she needs.

Something caught her eye in one of her packs. She reached in and pulled out a little drawing of her made by Akane.

A small smile crept to her face as she thought about her daughter.

'Just wait a little longer, my little tenshi. Mama will be home soon.' She thought before kissing drawing and placing it back in her pack.

She climbed the saddle and fell in line with the rest of the horsemen.

In Dunharrow, the armies of Rohan will gather. Gondor calls for aid, Rohan has answered.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Again! On my command, Testudo!"

Five squares consisting of fifty six Gondorian Shieldmen simultaneously did what they were instructed to.

Titus gave a satisfied hum and nodded to the column of soldiers on his left.

The soldiers fired their arrows and the failed to penetrate the shield formation.

Titus gave a satisfied nod and ordered "Square Formation!"

The Shieldmen dropped their shields and formed a hollow square.

Titus inspected the formation and blew the whistle.

The Gondorians lowered their shields and returned to their normal formation. They stared ahead in full attention.

"Good work. You boys learn fast. I expect nothing less from the Men who fought and held off the forces of Mordor for a long time. Share the tactics I've taught with the rest of your army and we will grind those orcs into dust! Now, you know what these orcs are like. They are a race of rabid bastards who would fight us tooth and nail! They would feast on your fallen brethren and destroy everything you hold dear! Gondor is order! Gondor is power! In this land, you are Gondor!"

"Centurion Valerius! The orcs have taken Osgiliath! Our men flee but the Nazgûl trail them with their Fellbeasts!" A soldier yelled as he came running to them.

Titus grimaced before calling for the archers "Archers, with me! To the wall! If those flying bastards come close to the city, you will shoot them down. The riders maybe immortal but their beasts are not. Thern!"

The soldier who gave him the news saluted. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Find Gandalf. Tell him that Osgiliath has fallen."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Alright, archers! With me, move!"

Titus and a column of archers made way to the city's first wall.

When they got there, Titus ordered his men to ready their bows. The soldiers from Osgiliath ran and ride as the Nazgûl attacked them with their Fellbeasts.

"If they get close to the city, fire a volley on my mark."

"Sir!" Thern yelled as he pointed at Pelennor Fields "It's Mithrandir!"

Titus saw Gandalf, and Pippin, ride Shadowfax towards the retreating Gondorians. He raised his staff and an intense light emitted from it. The light scared away the Nazgûl and stopped any further attempts at attacking the Gondorians.

Titus let out a sigh and ordered the archers to lower their bows. He realized that some of Minas Tirith's citizens had come to the walls as well.

He watched as Gandalf rode with the Gondorians back to the city. He turned around and made his way to the courtyard.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"That fucking fool!"

Titus cursed Denethor as he watched Faramir lead his men to retake the city of Osgiliath. He knows the man is being sent to his death. With that kind of numbers, there won't even be a battle. Only slaughter. It has only been three days since Faramir returned from Osgiliath and now this happens. Titus shook his head.

'What a fucking mess.' He thought bitterly.

Boromir stared in sadness at his brother's retreating form. The Centurion can see the pain in the man's eyes, knowing the fate that awaits his brother. No matter what Boromir said, Denethor would not relent.

They were far but Titus can still see what was happening. Faramir led the charge only for the cavalry to be struck down by the orc's filthy arrows.

He slammed his fist on the stone in front of him as he saw the orcs take the bodies of the dead.

'The filthy bastards would either eat them or desecrate their bodies. Now, a man loses his brother all because of a madman's hatred for his son. Pathetic.' He sneered and left for then training grounds. Hoping to vent off some steam.

Boromir sank to his knees and punched the ground in grief.

Titus saw this and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He slowly helped him up his feet to bring the news to Denethor.

"When the bastards start their siege on this place, we will make them pay. If our blades dull, then we will use our hands. We will slay every orc until our bodies finally give in. If you want blood, I will give you as much filthy, orc blood you need. Mark my words, Boromir... They will pay."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"How many scorpios have the craftsmen made?"

The Centurion asked as he stared at the craftsmen at work.

"At least sixteen, Sir. Thankfully, we had materials and the manpower to build them." Elmas, a Gondorian Soldier that Titus assigned as his Optio, replied.

"Good. Have them-" He was interrupted by the sound of a terrible horn.

Titus and Elmas stared at each other before running to the wall.

There they saw the massive army of Mordor. He saw siege engines, trolls, etc. It was an army with the purpose similar to Saruman's Uruks. The total destruction of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth.

He turned to Elmas with a determined look on his face "Tell the men to set up the Scorpios. It doesn't matter if it's still too few for my liking, just get it done."

"Understood, sir!"

He then addressed Thern "Thern. I want you to tell those trebuchets to light up the pots. Let's see if those Siege Towers can withstand fire."

"Yes, sir!"

"Open the gate!"

Titus widened his eyes at what he saw. The orcs tied Faramir, who had two arrows that pierced his armor, to his horse and had it dragged him towards Minas Tirith.

The gates opened and Boromir was the first to reach his brother. The Gondorian Captain held his brother in his arms and screamed in anguish.

Titus clenched his fist and snarled as he watched Faramir's body rushed to Denethor.

He turned back and caught sight of a pale and malformed orc with a limp. It was snarling as it caught him staring and glared back.

The two glared at each other and Titus found a new player in the board.

'Come on, you filthy, pale bastard. What's your next move going to be? Hm?' He thought as he continued to glare at the orc.


	20. Siege of Minas Tirith

"Incoming!"

"Testudo!"

Titus grabbed a shield as he assimilated into one of his groups and raised his shield.

He heard heavy thuds as something impacted on their shields. He looked down and saw a decapitated head of a Gondorian Soldier. Unbridled rage flowed through him as he realized what the orcs have done. He heard the screams of the other Gondorians as they saw their fellow soldiers heads.

"Shieldwall!" He ordered.

He saw the next round of artillery was boulders this time. One boulder got a lucky hit and smashed into a trebuchet tower, destroying it.

"Daitaar, the signal!"

A Gondorian Archer nodded and fired a single, flaming arrow to the sky.

Thern, who was on a trebuchet tower, saw this and ordered "Boulders first, Fire!"

The trebuchets let out a barrage of boulders and managed to hit the enemy ranks. It hit one of the siege towers and destroyed it. Despite having some of their ranks squished, the orcs still stood in attention and awaiting for their orders.

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor's scream was heard throughout the city "FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Titus saw his men waiver and growled "Get back to your posts! I will not have you men cower like some child! Archers, volley!"

The archers let loose their fire arrows in a volley, hitting orcs and penetrating some of their armor.

"Centurion! The siege towers are moving!" Elmas pointed out.

"Daitaar, send the second signal!"

A second flame arrow shot upwards to the sky.

Thern helped the soldiers ready the trebuchet for another round and saw the signal. He turned to the others and ordered "Ignite the pots! The siege towers are moving! Ignite!"

A chorus of 'Ignite!' followed after.

Thern turned to look at Pelennor Fields and saw the advancing towers "Fire!"

The trebuchets fired their flaming pots, some missed their target but ended up burning through the orc lines.

"Keep firing! Adjust your aim!"

The barrage of incendiary rounds seemed to affect the armies of Mordor.

Titus let out a satisfied hum but frowned when he saw some of the siege towers breakthrough and attach to the wall.

One siege tower docked in front if them. He raised his Gladius and said "Swords! Ready your swords! Centuria Formation! Do not let them through!"

His group of soldiers formed Centuria and prepared to stop the orcs from setting one foot into the wall.

The siege tower's ramp dropped and made a small bridge for the orcs to cross.

"Testudo!" Titus ordered as the his soldiers raised their shields.

"Archers, volley!" He ordered as soon as he saw the first line of orcs.

The archers fired and killed the first wave, the second wave was more ferocious than the previous one. They jumped and smashed their weapons on the Testudo, trying to find a way to break the formation

"Fire arrows, volley!"

The fire arrows sent the orcs back, just in time for the siege tower's opening to be hit with a flaming pot and burn the orcs inside.

"Centurion Valerius! One of the siege towers gotten through! The orcs are on the wall.

Titus grimaced " Archers, kill the trolls! Shieldmen, with m-"

He was cut off as an earsplitting shriek sounded throughout the city.

"Nazgûl!"

"They took out a trebuchet!"

"Look out!"

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Titus saw a man get grabbed by a Fellbeast and dropped to the orcs advancing ranks. He looked over the wall and saw the orcs attempts at breaking the gate.

"Look out!"

The Centurion was thrown away by the boulder's impact. He shook his head to get his bearings straight.

Elmas crouched beside him and helped him to his feet.

Nodding in thanks, Titus tightened the grip on his Gladius and rallied his men

"On me! Push the filthy bastards back! Form!"

Grabbing a discarded shield, he raised it just in time to block an orc's strike. He sliced the orc on the back of it's leg, causing the orc to drop to it's knees in pain and buried his Gladius on the back of it's neck.

He kicked off the body and rushed to aid the Gondorians. He turned to Elmas and said "I'll help Gandalf on his section of the wall. Stay here and keep this area free of orcs. If they're numbers are too great, retreat before you are overrun, understand?"

"Understood, sir!" Elmas turned to his men "Form on me! Keep them off the walls!"

Titus turned and ran to aid the wizard. He saw Gandalf cut down orc after orc but the wizard failed to see his attacker from behind.

Acting quickly, Titus grabbed a fallen spear and threw it at the orc. The spear lodged itself on the orc's back, emitting a scream of pain from the orc. It was silenced when Pippin stabbed his blade on the orc's midsection and the orc fell to the ground, dead.

An orc launched itself on the Centurion's back and tried to strangle him. Titus slammed his head back and smashed his assailant's nose. He turned around and grabbed the orc before throwing it over the wall.

He looked around and saw the orcs flooding this part of the wall. He saw Elmas and his men hold steady and kept a siege tower from planting on their section of the wall.

"Grond! Grond! Grond!"

Titus kicked an orc over the wall and saw the massive battering ram being pulled by three large beasts. The siege engine was shaped in the likeness of a wolf and he could see fire illuminate from the eyes and mouth of the head.

'Fucking bastards.' He thought grimly as he cut off an orc's head and threw it's body over the wall.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Form ranks! Form ranks, all of you!"

Titus bellowed as the banging on the gate continued. He left Elmas to tend to the wall while he helped the forces on the ground. Night had fallen and the gate would be broken soon. Titus hoped that they can last the night 'til the forces of Rohan gets here.

"Shieldwall! Level your spears! Let the filthy bastards impale themselves!"

The soldiers followed his command to a fault.

"Archers, ignite! On my command, fire a volley!"

The archers ignited their arrows and aimed their bows at the gate.

"Scorpios, ready yourselves!"

The soldiers manning the scorpios loaded their machines with arrows.

Everyone waited in bated breath for what was to come.

A moment of silence fell before the Wolf's head finally broke through the gate. Fire billowing from it's mouth.

'Well, guess they have a flare for the dramatic.' The Centurion thought as he stared at the menacing Wolf's head.

The gates opened and revealed three, armored trolls. The trolls roared as they charged.

"Volley!"

Flaming arrows flew over Titus's head and managed to kill one, lightly, armored troll.

The orcs flooded in through the gate. The first wave impaling themselves on the spears.

"Use your swords! Stay in formation! For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!"

The soldiers cried out and used their swords to cut down the advancing orcs. Gandalf managed to kill one of the trolls but the last one crushed a section of the shieldwall. The orcs seized the opportunity and swarmed the breach.

"Scorpios, kill the big bastard!"

The scorpios fired away, filling the troll with arrows before focusing on the orcs.

The orcs prepared a volley of their own and the Centurion saw this.

"Testudo!"

The soldiers raised their shields just in time to block the arrows. The archers weren't so lucky. Half of them were killed while the rest managed to hide behind cover.

The next volley of arrows were aimed for the scorpios.

Without any cover, the soldiers manning the scorpios were forced to retreat. But not before destroying the small artillery as per Titus's orders.

Overhead, Titus saw the orc's fire incendiaries of their own against the city. Destroying the city's structures and ranks of Gondorians.

Another armored troll barged in and pushed the defenders back. The orcs swarmed the Men of Gondor, killing anyone they could get their filthy hands on.

"The city is breached! Fall back! To the second level!" Gandalf ordered.

"You heard the old man. Fall back! This area is lost! Fall back!"

Titus roared to his men before kicking an orc off of one of the soldiers. He helped the man up his feet only for the soldier to get an arrow to the neck.

The Centurion cursed as he dropped the dead body and retreated.

'This is going to be one, fucking, long night.' He thought as he helped a soldier with an arrow to the knee retreat and narrowly dodge an arrow meant for his head.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

" _That_ is where we're gonna find our reinforcments? Are you touched in the head or something?"

Rin asked as she looked at the doorway that was adorned with skulls.

The others ignored her as they listen to Legolas read the hieroglyphs on the doorway.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead... And the dead keep it... The way is shut."

A strong gust of wind and an odd noise blew out the entryway, scaring off their mounts.

"Brego!" Aragorn called out to his horse. He turned back to the Doors of Dimholt.

"I do not fear death." He declared before entering the cave, darkness consuming his form. Legolas wordlessly followed after.

Gimli, however, looked uncertain "Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!"

The dwarf hastily ran to his companions.

Rin stared at the cave's entrance and let out a breath "It had to be another cave. Well... Here goes nothing."

She walked in and plunge her world into darkness.


	21. The Paths of the Dead

"What is it? What do you see?" Asked Gimli.

"I see shapes of men and of horses."

Rin rose an eyebrow at this and searched the path "I don't _see_ any men or horses. Are you sure your not touched in the head?"

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." The Elf continued.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good. Legolas!"

Rin stopped in her tracks when she felt something crack underneath her Geta.

She spared a look down and immediately shot up. A disturbed look evident on her face.

"Don't look down."

Gimli heard her and, against his better judgment, looked down.

Skulls littered the very ground they walk upon.

The Dwarf mirrored Rin's reaction and hurriedly caught up with his companions. A series of crunches and snaps sounded for every step he took.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

The four soon reached a dimly lit hall. An air of dread and mist filled the hall as the group reached the center.

A haunting voice filled the air "Who enters my domain?"

A pale green, figure appeared before them. The ghost's image was frightening to say the least.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn declared as he stepped closer to the spirit.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." Responded the ghost.

"Youwillsuffer me!"

The ghost's response was an eery laugh as ghostly images of a city appeared before them.

Ghosts flooded out of the ghostly city and made their way to the group.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The King of the Dead stared at them menacingly "The way is shut. Now you must die."

The ghosts surrounded them and the King of the Dead walked threateningly to their direction.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." The Ranger declared.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King rebutted heatedly and went to strike the Ranger.

Aragorn raised his new sword and parried the blade, much to everyone's shock. He grabbed the ghost by the neck and placed his blade beneath the specter's throat.

The King widened his eyes in disbelief "That line was broken!"

"It has been remade."

The Ranger shoved the ghost back and said "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?"

He looked at each of the ghost army's faces "What say you!?" He repeated.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said as he stared wearily at the ghosts surrounding them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!"

The only response he got was a smirk from the King of the Dead and a horrifying laugh.

"You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

The army began to fade away, leaving the group as the only occupants in the hall.

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli demanded.

The ground shakes. Skulls roll on the floor. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Rin turn to the breaking doorway to see thousands of skulls flowing out of it.

"Out!" Aragorn bellowed.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

They run, but are nearly swept away by the skulls.

"Move your asses, now!" Rin yelled as they fight their way through the sea of skulls and escaped through a doorway.

Emerging from the doorway in the mountainside, Aragorn sees the black ships and the cities burning behind them.

The Ranger fell to his knees in despair.

He didn't register the hands that were placed on his shoulders.

Aragorn hears a sound behind him and turns around. The King of the Dead appears before them.

"We fight!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

The corsairs of Umbar sail upriver. Four figures stand alone on the shore watching them.

The Captain saw a Man, an Elf, a Dwarf and a Woman. All of them armed with weapons.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." The Man declared.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The Captain questioned.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

The Elf pulled back an arrow and aimed at his target.

"Mind your aim." Said the Dwarf, a mischievous glint behind his eyes.

Just as Legolas fired, Gimli nudged the lower part of the bow and threw off the Elf's aim. The arrow curved and hit a pirate square in the chest.

"Oh!" Gimli placed a hand over his mouth as if in shock before saying "That's it. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded."

The Elf glared at the Dwarf while Rin stifled a chuckle.

The pirates laugh at the threat and the Captain responded "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Rin raised an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"This army." Aragorn stated with an amused look.

The King of the Dead, with his army, appears and runs through Aragorn, leading his men in a charge to the ships. The sailors recoil and yell in terror.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

" _Darekaga_ _watashi_ _o_ _kono_ _kimigurena_ _fune_ _kara_ _oros_ -"

Rin didn't finish her statement as she heaved out her lunch on the side of the ship.

Legolas turned to Gimli with a confused expression.

"I did not understand what she said nor do I understand why is she regurgitating when the ship is barely moving."

The Dwarf shrugged as they continued to stare at the retching woman.

" _Kuso!"_


	22. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

"Éomer! Take your Éored down the left side." Théoden ordered as he rode along the lines of Rohirrim.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!" He turned his horse to address the Rohirrim.

"Arise! Arise! Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day,ere the sun rises!"

Théoden rides up and down the lines, rattling his sword along the row of spears.

"Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!"

The riders let out a roar of agreement. No fear at the sight of the massive army before them, only strength.

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Bàs!" Screamed the Highlander on top of his mighty steed. His mount was larger than the rest of the Rohirrim's horses. Black as night, Cogadh, as Aéd named it, was an imposing figure. The Highlander himself looked as fearsome as his mount. Half of his face was covered in red paint and his expression is that of a warrior hardened by war.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

The blowing of Rohan's horns began the charge. Théoden leads the riders in a heavy cavalry charge towards the orc battalions.

"Death!"

In the Orc ranks, Gothmog growled and ordered "Fire!"

Orc archers behind the Pikemen fired a volley of arrows, taking down some of the Rohirrim but their momentum remained.

"Fire at will!" Roared Gothmog.

The orc archers fired but the riders were undeterred.

Éomer raised his spear and plunged his Éored into the orc lines.

Today, Rohan showed the strength of her people.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Rrrraaaggghhh!"

A very unfortunate orc met his end when a Claymore cleaved him in half.

Aéd had dismounted from his horse and was now fighting with his feet on the ground.

He kicked an orc and dent him to another orc, forcing the two to fall on the ground. Before they could get up, Aéd skewered them with his blade.

"Ha! _Kjúklingur á teini_!''The Highlander joked before pulling his blade free and swung it low, cutting an orc's leg off. He stomped his boot on it's face, killing it.

"Drive them back to the river!" Éomer yelled over the noise of battle.

"Make safe the city!" Ordered Théoden.

The battle seemed to favor the Rohirrim, but the armies of Mordor had a trick up their sleeve.

Aéd could not believe the size of the war beasts. The beasts of war resembled elephants, only these ones were larger and had the at least four tusks. War paint littered it's body and the trunks had spikes placed on them, giving them a horrifying appearance.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!"

Aéd placed two fingers on his mouth and whistled. A moment later, Cogadh stopped beside his master. The Highlander mounted his war horse and placed himself beside the King.

"Sound the charge!"

Gamling blew on his horn and the Rohirrim charged at the massive beasts.

"Rohirrim, charge!"

The Mûmakils crushed the unfortunate riders that got too close. Some got caught in the spikes that were placed in the beast's trunks.

Rohirrim Horse Archers, with Gamling, pelted the underside of one of a Mûmakil.

Éomer stopped his horse and turned around. He waited for the right moment before throwing the spear in his hand. With a surprising amount of accuracy, the spear lodged itself in the Oliphaunt Rider's chest. The dead rider fell off the side and tangled himself on the Oliphaunt's ear, causing the beast to collide with another Oliphaunt and bringing the two gigantic beasts to the ground.

The second Oliphaunt was still alive, but the archers on it's back were quickly pelted with arrows by Rohirrim Horse Archers.

Aéd saw an opportunity and unmounted his horse. He ran to the downed beast and buried his Claymore on the Oliphaunt's head. He pulled the blade free while kicking a Haradrim soldier off the dead beast and jumping after him. The Haradrim screamed in terror as the Highlander dropped on him and split his head in half.

He rose from the ground and saw a rider wielding two swords and dodging the enormous beasts left and right. Then the rider went under a Mûmakil and sliced all of it's legs in the right spot, causing it to fall on to the ground in pain.

Seeing another opportunity, the Highlander ran to the downed beast and repeated his actions on the last one.

"Aim for the head!" Éomer ordered as he and other Horse Archers fired arrows at a Mûmakil's head.

The Oliphaunt stood on it's rear legs at it prepared to trample on the Horsemen.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Théoden ordered his men.

The same rider Aéd saw down a Mûmakil threw a spear on of it's hind legs and caused the beast to fall to the ground. Sending the Rohirrim rider flying of his horse. He realized there were two riders on that horse. One that was too small to be a rider.

"Damn Hobbit!"

He shoved, cut and swung at anyone who tried to keep him from getting to the Hobbit.

He reached Merry just in time to see him kill three Haradrim and 4 Orcs.

He reached the Hobbit and bopped Merry on the head. He grabbed by the cloak and lifted him off the ground.

"What are you doing here, lad!? As much as I'm impressed with the way you held on your own, this is still no place for a Hobbit!" He yelled at Merry before letting the Hobbit go and kneeing an orc in the gut then swinging his blade upwards across the orc's chest, sending him flying.

"Merry!"

Aéd growled in frustration as he heard a woman's familiar voice. He turned around and saw the same rider calling out to find the hobbit. He saw her battle with a pale orc and cut the back of it's thigh. Without warning, Aéd grabbed Éowyn on the shoulder and turned her around before snatching away her helm.

Éowyn looked in shock as the imposing figure of the Highlander stared down at her in disapproval.

"You too, lass! Aah, forget it!" He sighed in frustration and placed the helmet back on Éowyn's head. Merry soon joined them "No turning back now. Kill as many of these filth as you can!" He ordered as he cut down two orcs in one swing.

The three stayed together and fought off any Orc or Haradrim in their way.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus can't help but scowl at their situation. Around him were the only able-bodied Gondorians he could muster. Some had bandages around them yet they still want to fight. At least fifteen were archers and two Scorpios. The rest were sword and spearmen, almost all of them were the ones he trained. It was not enough. He growled inf frustration as he heard the troll bang it's club against their doors again and again in an effort to break it. He grabbed his waterskin and threw it over the wall.

"Ah, shut up will ya!" He yelled.

He saw Gandalf and Pippin converse but decided to leave them to it. He rose from the ground and took hold of his Gladius. His head was bandaged but this wound would not deter him. He

He grabbed the soldiers attention.

"Attention lads!" The Soldiers of Gondor looked at him "The brave men tastes death once. Cowards... thousand times over!" He stared at each and everyone of their faces "Look around you. In these times, fear feels no pity. But I swear you this, Gondor will not fall. Not today." He raised his Gladius in the air "Today we fight! For the blood of the fallen, we will fight! _Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat_!"

"Rraghh!"

The Men of Gondor roared as their fire was reinvigorated.

"Spearmen, on the front! Archers, o. The back with the Scorpios. On my command, Throw your spears at the enemy, use your swords for now. Archers, ignite!"

The Archers ignited their arrows and aimed at the door.

"Ready! ... Testudo!"

The swordsmen, and Titus, formed Testudo and waited.

A moment of silence passed before the doors were broken. The troll charged in only to be met by a barrage of flaming arrows.

The troll fell dead and the orcs charged in.

"Brace!"

The Testudo managed to hold their ground.

"Steady! Archers, Scorpios, fire at will!"

The archers and scorpios let loose on the orcs. With the orcs suppressed, Titus attacked.

"Push them back!"

The shields on the front pushed the orcs back and advanced. Slowly by surely, Titus and his men pushed back the orcs. Gandalf raised his staff and conjured a bright light that blinded the orcs, giving Titus an opportunity.

"Forward!"

As one, the soldiers advanced and cut down the staggered orcs. Feeling the adrenaline course through his veins, Titus charged and stabbed his blade in an unfortunate orc. He swung left and right, cutting down orcs with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He dropped his shield and punched an orc in the face and kneeing another in the gut before stabbing a third one in the neck.

"Ahahaha! _Incredibilis_!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Feast off his flesh."

The Witch-King of Angmar ordered his Fellbeast as he stared down at the downed Théoden.

Théoden was pinned under his horse and was defenseless.

Éowyn, with her helmet obscuring her features, stood in front of Théoden in defense.

"I will kill you if you touch him!"

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey." The Witch-King threatened.

His Fellbeast bites at Éowyn, who dodged out of the way.

"Rrrraaaagghhh!"

Aéd charged and swung his blade down on the Fellbeast's neck. He swung it down again and cut off the creature's head.

The Witch-King dropped off his dead mount and stood to his full height. Towering over Aéd by an inch or two.

Aéd growled under his breath and charged the Nazgûl with a roar. His first strike was blocked and he dodged the Witch-King's enormous mace. He parried the Nazgûl's sword strike and swung his blade down. The Witch-King recovered and swung his blade upwards to meet Aéd's Claymore. The force of the blow threw Aéd backwards and disabled him.

The Witch-King then swung his mace at Éowyn and broke the Shieldmaiden's shield. Éowyn crawls back as the Nazgûl opened his arms as he loomed over her.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Late, as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing." Guritz mocked as he saw the Umbarian ships "Come on, ya sea rats! Get out off your ships!"

When the ships docked, four figures leapt out off the side of the ship. A Ranger, an Elf, a Dwarf and an Aramusha stood outside the ship with their hands on their weapons.

Guritz smiled in amusement at seeing such a small force.

The four slowly advanced as the orcs raised their weapons.

"There are plenty for the three of us! May the best dwarf win!" Gimli declared.

Rin smirked and spun her blades "

The four charged and the Army of the Dead followed behind them.

The orcs recoiled back in fear as the ghosts cut them down.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"You fool! No man can slay the Lord of the Nazgûl! Die now!" The Witch-King declared as he grabbed Éowyn by the neck.

Merry, crawling up from behind, stabs the Wraith's knee. He recoiled back as he held his hand in pain.

The Witch-King dropped to his knees as Éowyn stood up with a sword in her hand. She removed her helm and stared straight at the Nazgûl.

"I am no man!" She declared before stabbing her blade in the Witch-King's head.

The Witch-King's helmet caved in on itself before Éowyn fell to her knees in exhaustion.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen!" Legolas yelled as he fired arrows at the orcs before they got close.

"Twenty one!" Gimli declared as he cut down orcs with his axe.

Meanwhile, Éowyn was crawling away from an injured Gothmog as he staggered his way to the Shieldmaiden. She saw a bloody sword and reached for it.

Gothmog raised his mace just as the sword slipped from Éowyn's fingers.

Before the orc could strike the Shieldmaiden down, Rin jumped over Éowyn and stabbed one of her blades to the orc's chest.

She buried her second blade and twisted once before twisting again then pulling it out. She quickly cut the pale orc's head off then kicking the body away. She looked at her handiwork and spat on the corpse.

She ran to Éowyn's side and helped her up.

"My uncle... Help me find my... uncle." Éowyn muttered. Just loud enough for Rin to hear. She helped Éowyn find Théoden and surveyed the battlefield

In the distance, she saw Aéd shakily stand up and lean on a large, black horse.

She looked to her left and saw Legolas take down a gigantic, four-tusked, beast of war by himself.

She looked ahead and found the King pinned under his horse.

She carefully made her way their and gently dropped Éowyn beside the King. She left, thinking that this was something she wasn't supposed to hear.

The Army of the Dead was about to besiege the castle when she saw the orcs inside run out of the city. Behind them was Titus and a company of Gondorian Soldiers.

Titus held a spear in one hand and his Gladius in the other.

"Throw!"

The Gondorians and Titus threw their spears at the retreating orcs, killing the ones nearest to them. The rest were killed by the ghosts.

The world was silent as the battle came to an end.

Titus would've cheered if it weren't for the amount of bodies that littered the fields and the city. He turned back to his men and said "Get back to the city. Rest, you men have earned it. We'll bury the dead later."

His soldiers went back to the city to mourn this Pyrrhic Victory.

He turned around and felt two arms wrap around him. He returned the embrace and sighed.

After a few more moments, the two let go and stared at each other.

They heard someone walking towards them and saw Aéd leaning on Cogadh. He limped towards them and the two enveloped him in a hug.

Titus chuckled "Never thought I'd be happy to see you, my friend." He said as he let go and stared at the tall Highlander.

"So did I, lad." Aéd brought a hand on both their shoulders as he said this.

Their reunion was cut short as they stared back at the battlefield. They saw Éomer weep as he held Éowyn's body in his arms.

"So many dead. No matter how many battles I've fought. How many blood I've spilt. I'll never get used to the body count after the battle's done." Titus stated before lowering his head and sending a silent prayer for the dead.

"It means you're still human, lad. You may feel numb sometimes but the feeling is still there. If you didn't feel a thing, well... Look at Apollyon." Aéd replied with a solemn voice and bowed his head.

Rin took of her hat and bowed her head, sending a prayer of her own.

The three stared one last time before heading to the city. It had been a long and bloody battled. They deserved the rest. Everyone does.


	23. The Children of Fortuna (Filler)

"It's been five days already, Quintilius! My patience is wearing thin! Surrender now and I will make your public execution as swift as I can make it!"

Marcus mockingly yelled as he stared up the walls of the besieged fortress.

On top of the wall was another Centurion. He had a skull face mask and his armor was painted black and orange. The colors of Blackstone Legion.

Quintilius was a supporter of Apollyon, along with the other Knights, Vikings and Samurai that shared her ideals. Despite Apollyon's end, her Wolves still roam the lands. Wreaking havoc and destruction wherever they go. Publius was among the Centurions that supported Apollyon that had escaped Marcus's wave of executions on anyone affiliated with her. Through them the Apollyon lives on. They call themselves 'The Wolves of Apollyon'.

The Lord Warden tasked Marcus to hunt down each of Blackstone's Generals. Unfortunately for Quintilius, Marcus found him first.

For five days, Marcus besieged Quintilius's fortress. He had sent a request for five Onagers to be delivered to him. Luckily, the Onagers just arrived and finished setting up.

Quintilius threw a torn banner of the Iron Legion over the wall and saw the it land before Marcus's feet.

"Five days I have held this fortress! Five days I have held your petty Legion's siege! Five days I have spilt the blood of your men! And I will to do so Valerius!" He taunted.

"You asked for it!"

He turned back to his men and ordered "Illa Iactāte!"

A barrage of flaming pots struck the fortress, causing chaos all over the fortress.

"Legionaries, to me!"

The soldiers rallied behind Marcus and the Centurion led the charge.

"Trāicite!" He ordered and an Onager launched a boulder that destroyed the gate's portcullis.

Quintilius's soldiers formed a steady shieldwall despite the chaos around them.

"Cuneus!"

The soldiers formed a triangular formation with Marcus on the tip. The wedge cut through the first lines then formed a square.

Quintilius's soldiers turned their attention on Marcus's men, forgetting the rest of his Legion as they charged through the gate. Now they fight the enemy inside and outside their shieldwall.

Quintilius watched in horror as his men were slain one by one by the Iron Legion dogs. He made his way to the courtyard to fight Marcus face-to-face. He shoved through his men and cut down the Iron Legion's. He saw Marcus stop fighting and glare at him. He returned the glare and stomped his way to him. He roared as he charged and struck.

Marcus parried the blow and kicked Quintilius away. Quintilius staggered but quickly recovered. He dodged Marcus's swing and grabbed him by the neck. He slammed the pommel of his blade thrice on Marcus's head before following it with a downward slash. Marcus blocked the blow and sent a powerful jab that sent the other Centurion sprawling on the ground. Marcus capitalized on this opportunity and jumped high in the air. He buried his blade on Quintilius's shoulder, eliciting a scream from the downed Centurion. He pulled his blade free leapt away.

Quintilius stood shakily from the ground and glared at Marcus. He growled and sent a sloppy swing that Marcus easily parried. Marcus lunged and stabbed the staggered Centurion in the chest. He leaned his head closer to Quintilius's ear.

"I'll make it quick."

He pulled the blade free then spun his blade on his hand into a reverse grip. He cut Quintilius above his knees, causing the Centurion to fall to his knees. He tossed the blade in the air and caught it before sticking the blade clean through Quintilius's neck. He punched the body off his blade and looked down on the dead body.

Marcus raised his head and saw that his soldiers were the only ones left standing. The fortress was in flames and the bodies of Quintilius's men lay dead in a pool of their own blood. He raised his bloody Gladius and yelled "Invicta!"

"Invicta!"

On that day, The Iron Legion left Quintilius's fortress aflame. The Centurion's body was left crucified by the fortress's entrance, along with his soldiers. Those who weren't crucified were thrown in a pile and burned. The Wolves of Apollyon will learn to fear the Patriarch of the House of Valeria.

When Marcus returned to the Citadel, his first destination was his home. Arriving at his room, he quickly rid himself of his armor and tunic leaving him in his trousers. He stared at the mirror and saw all the scars he received when he became Damocles along with the scars he received prior. The tattoo on his back was a stylized Eagle that had a laurel wreath surrounding it. On it's talon was a Gladius with the word 'VINDICTA' written on the blade. Under the eagle were letters that spelled: MAGNA FORTVNA IUVAT.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Titus sat up from the bed and looked to the window outside. It was still night and the only source of light in the room was the torch beside the wall. He felt the body beside him stir and wake. A callous yet gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Titus, what's wrong?"

Titus looked over his shoulder and saw Rin bare as the day she was born. Her hair was messy and sweat ran down her tattooed skin.

"It's nothing. It's... I don't know. Every time I sleep, I always think that I'll wake up in my old quarters and find out none of this is real. Just a dream. My brother and sister teasing me about being too drunk to conjure up such a thing. But it's not... It's all real." He sighed and glanced back at Rin "It's all too real."

Rin remained quiet and traced her hand at the tattoo on Titus's back. A fist holding a Gladius and was surrounded by a Laurel Wreath. The Gladius stood atop a pile of skulls. Written on the blade itself was the word 'INVICTA'. Above the image were letters that formed: FORTIS FORTVNA IVVAT.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana stared ahead with a blank expression as their her fleet grew closer to the beach. She turned around and called for Severus.

"Severus, ready the men. The beach is the only path we have to get into that fortress. Expect the worse when they defend it."

The Optio nodded and assembled the men into formation. As they formed, Lucia held each of their gazes with a critical eye.

"Attention, lads!"

The soldiers can hear the other voices of the Shipmasters.

"Catapults! They're firing incendiaries!"

"Hold steady!"

Lucia maintained her gaze even as the other ships were trying to avoid getting hit by the incendiaries. She saw some had fear evident in their eyes but still stood in attention, barely moving.

"Today is the day when you will receive your first taste of Glory!"

Everyone in the formation can hear the panicked cries and orders from the other ships.

"Row faster! Double time!"

"Row, you dirty slobs! Do you want to die?! Row faster!"

Yet Lucia hadn't moved an inch, still standing on her spot without so much as a struggle even as the ship rocked.

"The remnants of the Blackstone Legion have managed to commandeer this fortress. Now it is our duty to hunt down these wolves and put an end to Apollyon's influence in this world!"

The ship beside them was hit by an incendiary. The men can see the crew and their fellow soldiers jump off the side of the burning ship as flames lick their bodies. Screams rang throughout the fleet as a few more ships got hit by incendiaries.

With her face mask, Lucia gave off a stoic and emotionless expression.

"Or die trying."

She turned around and cracked her neck as their ship grew closer to the beach.

"Ready!"

The soldiers drummed their swords against their shields in a rhythm. Lucia grabbed a shield and followed.

"On me!" Lucia ordered as she leapt out on the side of the ship and landed feet first into the water. A soldier beside her let out a roar as he charged, only to stop in his tracks as an arrow lodged itself into his eye. Three more buried itself in his neck, shoulder and knee.

"By the Gods." She muttered as she saw the soldier's unfortunate death.

She turned to her men and raised her Gladius in the air.

"Move!"

More ships have successfully landed and dropped out more soldiers to the beach.

"Incoming!"

A barrage of incendiaries and fire arrows fell upon the soldiers, keeping the Iron Legionaries from advancing further.

An incendiary slammed behind Lucia and sent her flying face-first into the sand.

Coughing up sand, Lucia shakily stood up from the sand and tried to steady her vision.

All around her, Legionaries lie dead on the ground. Some pelted with arrows and others were killed by incendiaries. She saw one dodge and weave through arrows only to be crushed by a flaming boulder. Shaking her head, she realized her helmet was gone.

'No time, we have to move and take this fortress.' She thought before rushing behind a rock to avoid the flaming arrows fired at her.

She saw her Optio, Severus, had gathered at least twenty one soldiers and hid behind a large rock across from her.

"Severus!" She yelled "Testudo!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied before turning to his men "Alright, boys. Form Testudo." They waited for the right opportunity before taking it "Move!"

Severus and his men formed Testudo, Lucia assimilating after. Lucia then took command.

"Forward!"

The shield formation moved forward, blocking arrows and slowly advanced to the gates.

The portcullis blocked the Legionaries entry to the fortress. The Testudo was then rained upon by arrows, causing distress on how long can the formation hold.

"The gate's control is inside. How are we going to get in?" Severus asked.

"Look! Artilleries!" A soldier shouted in joy.

Lucia looked to the beach and saw that past the beached Triremes were four Artillery Quinqueremes that carried Onagers.

The Onagers fired boulders that managed to divert the archer's attention from Lucia and her men.

It seemed Lucia was indeed a child of Fortuna. A lone boulder managed to destroy the gate's control and allowed the Iron Legionaries to enter the fortress.

Lucia smiled at their luck. She turned to the beach and raised her Gladius.

"Legionaries! Rally to me! Rally!"

The soldiers on the beach saw the Centurion raising her Gladius and rallied to her side.

Lucia turned back to the gate and yelled "Charge!"

The Legionaries were met by the forces of Blackstone Legionaries. The two clashed in a flurry of blades. Blood spilled over the fortress. Soldiers from both sides lay dead on the ground, the rain washing away the blood and grime on their bodies.

Lucia fought her way up the fortress until she finally cornered it's commander.

Standing ahead of her was a Warden wearing the Tedeus armor. He bore the colors of the Blackstone Legion and his blade had a skull for a pommel.

The Warden dropped into a stance "You're Iron Legion may triumph today but your Legion will crumble beneath our feet. The Wolves of Apollyon will continue her will. No one can stop us! Our power is unmatched!"

Lucia snorted before rushing at the Warden. She leaped into the air and aimed to bury her blade in the Warden.

The Warden dodged and slashed Lucia in the arm. It stung but it wasn't enough to hinder her movements too much. She feinted a strike then kicked the Warden in the abdomen, sending him on the ground. She lunged and struck but was blocked in the last second.

The Warden rose to his feet and sent three, quick slashes that Lucia couldn't parry nor block. She dodged a shoulder tackle and stabbed her opponent under his arm. She twisted his arm around then pulled her blade free before kicking him away.

She lunged and stabbed her blade on his chest. The Warden dropped his sword and clutched his wound in pain. She pulled the blade free then kicked him away. She threw her Gladius at the staggering Warden's feet and stomped towards him. With all her might, she punched the Warden under the jaw and sent him flying along with his helmet. Taking her Gladius, she stood over the downed Warden and observed the graying features of the Knight.

"Who are you?"

The Warden looked up at her then spat blood on her feet.

"I... ugh... I am Guy... ugh... Warden-General of the Wolves of Apollyon... Her loyal servant. And you, Centurion?"

"I am Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana, Sister to Marcus Valerius Felix and Titus Valerius Felix. A proud Centurion of the House of Valeria."

"Heh... So you're the sister of Valerius. That wretched Lord Warden's dog!"

Guy's glare intensified as he smiled his bloody lips at Lucia.

"I would have had him chained to a wall while and have him watch you tied down and raped like who-"

Lucia scoffed as she buried the blade in his neck. She twisted twice before pulling it free. She grabbed Guy by the hair then cut off his head.

Walking over the balcony that looked over the fortress, she raised the head and roared out.

"Enough!"

The fighting stopped as everyone heard the Centurion's commanding voice.

"You're commander is dead! Surrender now and you're lives would be spared. If not, I will have no choice but to order your arrest and execution!"

Severus was curious at this. Even when she killed and beheaded the enemy commander, she would still choose to spare the lives of those under the enemy. If it were Marcus or Titus, both whom he have served under, would've killed the Blackstone Legionaries or had them crucified.

The Blackstone Legionaries slowly dropped their weapons and surrendered. The Iron Legionaries lining them up and sending them to the ships as prisoners.

Lucia watched as her men take down the Blackstone Legion's banners and replace it with the Iron Legion's.

She went to find the bathhouse and clean herself up of grime and blood. Taking off her purple cape, it was soon followed by her musculata and other armor pieces until she was left with only her tunic. She removed the belt and took off the tunic, revealing a tattoo of a woman wearing a blindfold and a crown. In her left hand was a cornucopia filled with wealth while in her right was a Gladius. Written on the blade was the word 'VICTORIA'. Letters were spelled above the crown and read: VERVS FORTVNA IUVAT.


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

"So? What's the plan?" Titus asked as he aimed the Scorpio at a line of practice dummies.

Rin leaned on the column beside her and crossed her arms before replying solemnly "Aragorn wants us to empty Mordor. Draw their attention to us so Frodo can reach Mount Doom. We will battle the forces of Mordor outside the Black Gate."

"Say what!?"

Titus accidentally fired the Scorpio and nailed the dummy where the right eye would've been. He stared at Rin with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Is he serious!? We barely won this battle and we are short on men. Morale is low. Rohan has no King. Gondor is barely standing after this massacre. The odds of winning against who knows how many numbers of Orcs inside Mordor is next to nothing!"

"We have no choice. Frodo and Sam are in Mordor, those Orcs are the only ones standing between them and the Ring's destruction. They need us. We cannot... We must.not.fail."

Titus nodded solemnly at the direness of the situation. He took his helmet and grabbed a shield beside him.

Rin saw the shield was rectangular and slightly curved. It's size was similar to that of a Gondorian Shield. The color was blue, the same shade as Titus's cape, and it had a black eagle in the center. Underneath the eagle was his favored proverb.

~FORTIS FORTVNA IUVAT~

"It's not as big as the original but it can still do it's job right."

Nodding, Rin walked beside him as they head off to find their Highlander friend.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Aéd was feeding Cogadh when he saw from the corner of his eyes, Rin and Titus. He patted Cogadh twice before turning to his companions.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"We will empty out Mordor as soon as Gondor and Rohan has regrouped. Frodo and Sam are so close and Sauron's army is the only thing blocking their passage to Mount Doom. We will make our stand at the Black Gates."

Aéd sighed at the news. It was necessary if it means ending this war. And when this war ends, they will find their way home. He grabbed his Claymore and looked at the two "Might as well start training if this is our most important battle yet."

"Agreed." Titus nodded and left for the practice field. Rin gave Cogadh a carrot and ran her hand through his hair before following after Titus. Aéd watched them go before giving Cogadh one, gentle pat then leaving the stables.

The War of the Ring is almost at an end. When the horns have sounded, the swords shaken, the shields splintered. Middle-Earth and her Free Peoples fate now lies in the hands a Hobbit.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

After their sparring match, Titus went to the healing house to see how Faramir was doing. In his hand was a water skin filled with Gondor's finest wine he _borrowed_ from the wine cellar. In his other hand were two goblets. Reaching the Healing House, he spotted Boromir leaning on a pillar with a bemused expression.

"What's with the face?"

Boromir motioned his head and Titus saw what he was so amused about. Faramir and Eowyn was staring at each other, lost to the world around them. Titus chuckled.

"Well... she did fancy a ranger."

"Indeed."

Titus turned to Boromir and said "I'm sorry about your father. From what I've heard, he may not have been the best father but he was still that, a father. I hear that you are to be named as the new Steward of Gondor. Though congratulations are in order, I doubt this was how you saw that you would inherit the position."

Boromir lost his smile at remembering his father's demise. Despite trying to reason with him, Denethor followed through with the funeral pyre. It pained him to see his father burn and plummet to his demise.

"You are right my friend. As honired as I am to accept this position, it still pains me on how I received it." He turned to Titus and said "Have you heard of the plan?"

Titus sighed "Unfortunately, yes. I don't like it. Our numbers are too few. It would be a slaughter. But it's the only choice we have. We.must.not.fail." He stared at Boromir with a look of conviction "For Frodo."

"For Frodo." Boromir replied.

Titus shook his head and notioned his head to the exit "Enough of this. Come, let us drink to our heart's content while we still can."

Boromir took one last glance at his brother before following after Titus.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"A-and I said 'The b-brave men tastes death twice, cowards a t-thousand times sober.' Wait... *hic* that wasn't right. Heh heh, sober. HAHAHAHA!"

Titus didn't know how much wine they drank but he was sure that they had only one water skin of wine... or was it six? How did they get in the cellar? Well, he sure as hell doesn't care. He's too busy laughing his ass off.

Boromir laughed along before downing his drink in one go. Titus's laughter subsided before staring at his cup, lost in thought. A moment of silence passed the two before Titus spoke "You know what I say about those orcs, that stupid eye, Mordor in general."

"What?"

"Fuck 'em."

"W-what!?"

"You *hic* heard me. Fuck 'em!"

"Hehehe."

"Fuck Mordor and fuck the orcs."

"Fuck 'em." The two said at the same time before falling face-first on the table.

Unbeknownst to the two, Rin was leaning on the doorway and watching the two with an amused expression. She could hear their faint snoring and chuckled. She shook her head and left the room.

"Idiots."

She passed a few Gondorian soldiers who nodded in greeting. Most have heard of her prowess and ferocity in the battlefield. These claims were supported by the Rohirrim that fought and bled with her during Helm's Deep and the conclusion of the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Add to the fact that Titus holds her, and Aéd, in high regard and these men see Titus as their captain.

Her feet led her to the courtyard, where men were busy repairing the broken gate. She was impressed at how large the battering ram they used to cause this damage. Grond, they called it. An odd name if you ask her but then again, almost everyone here has odd names. Around her, some citizens walked around despite the damage the city had taken.

Rin leaned back on a statue in the middle of the courtyard and took out a bamboo flute. A soothing sound came from the flute, gaining the attention of passersby and the like. Rin was in her own world and ignorant of the outside world. As she listened to the tune, memories of Akane and their little home came to mind. All the things they've done as mother and daughter. She thought of living in Imladris with Akane by her side. Safe from all the horrors of the world. She could see Akane on her right and Titus on her left, his arm wrapped around her and a little bundle of joy, sleeping in her arms. Their own little heaven.

She stopped playing and opened her eyes. She was surprised at the amount of people watching her play the shakuhachi.

"And that was my composure of uh... yeah, I got nothing."

The crowd applauded, surprising Rin even more. She took of her kasa and bowed "Arigatō."

After the crowd thanked her for her part in saving Gondor and asking her questions about her culture, she left and headed to her temporary quarters. It felt good seeing these people smile, all she saw of them were sadness and grief. It's nice to know that she could make them smile through these dark times, it helps her sleep better at night.

'I wonder if Titus and Boromir woke up yet? With the amount of drinks they had, I doubt it.' She thought before taking off her weapons and gear.

Speaking of the Centurion and new Steward, the two were slowly waking up from their drunken sleep.

"Fuck... I thought we had one bottle of wine or was it six? seven?" Titus groaned out before shakily standing from his seat. He looked down and saw Boromir rub his hands around his temples.

"I believe we've overdone it, my friend. Oh... never thought I would get that drunk in the afternoon." The Steward replied before standing up. He groaned before looking at the Centurion "Perhaps we should return to our quarters to recover, yes?"

"Agreed."

The two took one step forward before falling face-first into the stone cold ground.

"Call for help?" Titus's muffled voice asked.

"Call for help."

"HELP!"

"Oh, Gods. That was loud."

"Agh, stop shouting."

Aéd, Faramir and Éowyn could only laugh at the scene before them. Well, the Ranger and Shieldmaiden laughed. Aéd just let out a chuckle before picking them up and placing them over his shoulders like sacs of potatoes.

"Where should I dump these two drunken fools?" He asked his two companions.

Before they could answer, Titus sent a sloppy and weak elbow to the back of Aéd's head.

"Fuck you, you... uh... something that is derogatory!"

"Quiet down, lad. Ya had too much to drink, ya drunken fool."

"Ohh... Thirteen!"

Aéd simply raised an eyebrow before following Faramir, all the while ignoring Titus's yells of the number thirteen. What's with the number thirteen anyway?

Once they've reached the Centurion's room, he threw him on the bed and slammed the door shut. He then went to Boromir's room and gently laid the Steward on his matress. He heard the man mumble something and leaned closer to hear it.

"W-winter is coming..."

Aéd snorted before leaving the two to their own drunken fantasies. He has better things to do than listen to the ramblings of drunks.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Aéd was walking down the second level of Minas Tirith when he heard the cry of a baby. He found the source and saw a young woman and her child on one of the benches. The mother looked no older than 17 and tried in vain to stop her child from crying. Aéd walked over to the two and looked to the mother.

"May I?" He asked and the mother gently handed her child to the Highlander.

 _Bà i ù o hò_

 _Bà i ù o hò_

 _Bà i ù o hò_

 _Gheib thu bainne bhuam_

 _Gheib thu bainne bhuam_

 _Gheib thu baine bhuam_

 _Cha ann fuar ach blàth_

 _Cha bhi mise bhuat_

 _Cha bhi mise bhuat_

 _Cha bhi mise bhuat_

 _Mach air uair no dhà_

 _Caidil thusa luaidh_

 _Caidil thusa luaidh_

 _Caidil thusa luaidh_

 _Is na gluais gu là_

Once he finished, the baby was asleep. He smiled and handed the child back to her mother. She looked at him and said "Thank you, my Lord. But what was that, if I may ask?"

"A lullaby sung by me mother when I was wee lad. Sung by my wife to our children too."

"You have children, my Lord? How many?"

Aéd smiled as he remembered his children "Aye. Two lads and lass." His expression grew sad as he said the next "I... lost my firstborn to war." He shook his head and asked the woman "You seem a bit young to be a mother, lass. I don't mean to offend ya, if that's what you're thinking. You just remind me of me own daughter."

The woman sighed and recalled her tale. She was a former barmaid in one of the taverns a distance from Minas Tirith. She had no family of any kind, all slaughtered by orcs along with her village. One day, she met a man whom she fell in love with after spending time together. Soon, he asked her to live with him in the White City and spent whatever moments they can together. One night of passion led to her bearing his child. Sadly, he was one of the soldiers that returned from Osgiliath and was part of Faramir's forces sent to take back the city. Aéd knew the fate of those who were tasked to take back the city, Titus told him. The woman tried holding back her tears but cannot. Aéd wrapped his arm around her and let her cry on his chest. As he held her, he can't help but wonder what his family is going through right now.

"There, there lass. Be strong. If not for you, then for your child. He is without father, but you don't have to do this alone. When this war is over, I will help you raise the lad."

The woman looked up with amazement at the Highlander "Why? Why would you do this, my Lord?"

Aéd smiled gently at the mother "Like I said, you remind me of my daughter. And I can't let a strong lad like your child grow without the love of a father." He chuckled "Or a grandfather. It seems more appropriate that way, wouldn't you say?"

The woman hugged him, saying thank yous but was muffled. Aéd let the woman go and asked "What's your name, lass?"

"Feniel, my Lord."

"And the child."

"Anglim, Son of Anglom."

Aéd nodded before saying "Well, lass. I think it's time to let the little one sleep peacefully in his bed, yes?"

"Of course, my Lord. Follow me, I will show you our home."

As Aéd follow Feniel, her figure changed to that of a red-haired girl. Beside her where three boys, two with the same shade of red as the girl while the other one had Aéd's hair color. Slowly, the brown haired boy faded.

'Soon. I'll be home soon.' He thought before reaching Feniel's house. His family is waiting for him. He wondered if he could ask Feniel and her child to stay with his family.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"Gods, it's as hot as Vulcan's dick here." Titus mumbled before opening his eyes. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. He removed his tunic and trousers, leaving him bare. He got off the bed and walked to the window. His eyes landing on Mordor. The Eye staring at Minas Tirith. It felt like it was looking right at his soul.

"May Jupiter struck you with his strongest lightning and Neptune take a shit in your fucking volcano, Sauron. The bodies of your orcs are my gifts to Mars, you bloody cock."

The door to his room opened and revealed Rin standing there. She was clad in only her chest wraps and pants. Leaning on the doorframe with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this what you do in your free time, fool? Talking to yourself with your thing dangling out?"

Titus looked down before shaking his head with a chuckle.

'Look at you, standing in attention already?' He thought before looking at Rin to answer "Depends on the mood. Right now, however, you seem to cause me a little problem." He sat on the edge of the bed and raised a suggestive brow. Rin snorted then shut and locked the door before walking in front of him.

"Mind helping me with this?"

Without a word, she knelt down and spread his legs. She never broke eye contact as she engulfed him.


	25. Battle at the Black Gate

"Where are they?"

"Our boys scared 'em off, eh?" Titus joked.

"Unlikely, orcs are probably twiddling with their cocks behind that gate." Rin joined in.

"Maybe they're taking a shit and looked the other way."

"That's quite enough, ya two. Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Aéd warned before riding beside Aragorn.

Aragorn, Aéd, Boromir, Éomer and Merry, Gandalf and Pippin, Legolas and Gimli stopped their mounts in front of the Black Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Aragorn and company retreated from the Black Gate. Titus noticed the solemn looks of his comrades. He looked up at Boromir and asked "What happened?"

Boromir remained silent and nodded to Gandalf. The White Wizard showed Titus the Mithril shirt.

"No." The grip on his Gladius tightened and he could feel rage brew within him.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn ordered "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I seein your eyesthe same fear that would take theheartof me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, butit is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, butit is not this day! This day we fight!"

Titus turned to the gathered army and said "Beyond this gate lies our enemy, yet their army still outnumbers us... but I will not let this hinder our spirits. On this day... Sauron will feel the wrath of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. This day marks our final stand against the cruelty of this Dark Lord. Today... Middle-Earth will be free!" Shouts of agreement came from the invigorated soldiers. Swords banged on their shields, banners held high as the Men of Gondor and Rohan prepare themselves for the fight of their lives.

Everything died down as the Black Gate opened and the orcs swarmed out, encircling the army. Titus snarled and slammed his blade against his shield. The other Shieldmen followed suit, calling out for orc blood.

Sauron's Eye turned it's gaze towards them, specifically, Aragorn. The soldiers ceased their actions as they saw Aragorn gaze back at the Eye. He then turned to look at the Fellowship in the eyes.

"For Frodo."

He turned back to the orcs and charged. The Fellowship followed after him, but it was Titus who drew first blood. He roared and lunged, using his shield to tackle the orc and pinned him to the ground. He quickly stabbed the orc in the neck. The army of Men followed after, cutting down orcs and Uruks in their way. The Battle at the Black Gate has begun.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Rrrraaaggghhh!"

Aéd swung his Claymore left and right, cutting through orcs like it was nothing. He towered over orcs and Uruks, a lot feared to go near him yet their master demands it and all of them met their end at the Highlander of Clan MacGillivray Rin was like a tornado of blades, never stopping no matter how much she was bathed in orc blood. Her katanas were a blur to the orcs, cutting off limbs and heads. Leaving none of them time to scream in pain as the One-eyed Dragon of Death tore through their ranks. Titus roared as he tore through another orc. His helmet was gone, his blood-soaked face and manic grin was bare for everyone to see. His maniacal laughter sent chills to some of the more cowardly orcs while his confidence inspires his fellow soldiers. Aragorn cut down an orc and kicked a second one to Boromir's direction. Boromir saw the stumbling orc then cut his midsection followed by a cut to the neck. An Uruk swung at Boromir and missed. Boromir then shoulder-bashed the Uruk and sent it sprawling to the ground. He tried to stand up only for an axe to split his head in two. Gimli pulled his weapon free and tripped a charging orc with his axe. He then punched an Uruk in the gut, staggering him. Legolas pulled out an arrow and stabbed the staggering Uruk in the back of his neck. Using the same arrow, he fired it at an orc that was behind Gandalf. The White Wizard turned around and nodded his thanks before using his staff to hit an orc on the back of his head. He swung the staff around in a circle and knocked back the orcs surrounding him. Merry and Pippin used their size to avoid their enemies swings. An orc pushed them back and snarled. They cut both orc's legs and forced him to kneel. They then stabbed the orc in his neck before kicking him off.

As the battle raged on, a piercing shriek cut through the battlefield. The Nazgûl and their Fellbeasts have arrived. Their unholy shrieks sent fear to the Men's hearts and dropped a small part of their morale. But the Wizard saw something familiar fly into his vision. A single moth flew across the battlefield, untouched by the carnage around it. The Wizard's face brightened and he looked to the skies.

A sound rang throughout the battlefield that Titus couldn't believe his ears.

"It can't be." He muttered and looked to the sky just in time to see giant eagles flying overhead. The eagles attacked the Nazgûl and their mounts, keeping them away from the forces below. Titus grinned before charging at the orcs.

"Legio Aeterna Victrix!"

Titus rallied a company of soldiers and charged the enemy lines. As the group charged, an eagle can be seen flying above them. It's screech managed to lower the orc's morale.

On the other side of the battlefield, however, things weren't looking so well. Aragorn turned to see an armored troll roar at him. Aragorn, Boromir and Rin ran to engage the troll. The three dodged it's massive swing and managed to connect a few swings of their own. Unfortunately, this only angered the troll. It backhanded Boromir and grabbed Rin. It roared at her but Rin threw one of her katanas at it's eye. It roared in pain before throwing Rin away and setting it's sights on Aragorn. The troll grabbed Aragorn and threw him on the ground. It then brought it's foot down on Aragorn and roared. The King took out his dagger and repeatedly stabbed the troll's foot. It didn't seem to do anything to it, only making it angrier. It raised it's weapon but was distracted by a battle cry. Aéd ran past the orcs and cut the beast's leg. The troll cried out and lifted it's foot from the trapped King. It set it's angry gaze at the Highlander and backhanded Aéd, sending him flying. The troll roared and turned to the recovering Aragorn. It stomped it's way to him but stopped as loud cry rang throughout Mordor. Sauron's forces looked to the Eye before fleeing. The soldiers of Gondor and Rohan looked on, confused at their enemies sudden retreat. The Eye slowly started disappear, screaming as if it was in pain. The tower then began to crumble before the Eye disappeared completely and let out a shockwave across the battlefield. The tower of Barad-dûr fell and the Black Gate of Mordor crumbled into ruin. The ground around Sauron's forces caved in but the Men was saved.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

Their celebrations were short-lived when Mount Doom erupted, killing the Nazgûl and maybe their friends as well.

"Frodo... no."

Titus let Rin lean on him while Aéd fell to his knees in exhaustion. The three of them could only watch as the lava slowly crawl down the mountain.

"Jupiter, please... save the Hobbits. Please."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

The Men of West decided to rest after the battle and await the return of their King from Mount Doom. Titus, Rin and Aéd were being treated for their wounds while Boromir was busy taking command in Aragorn's stead.

"It's over." Titus started. His armor and tunic were off. All that's left was his bracers, belt, trousers and greaves. His arms and face had blood and mud staining them "Gods, it's as hot as Vulcan's dick."

"What'd you expect? We're near a fucking volcano that just erupted. Of course it's gonna be hot." Rin replied. She was left with her chest wraps and hakama. Like Titus, her body was covered in bruises, blood and mud.

Aéd sighed and craned his neck "Aye, if the heat's not killing me, this fucking neck will. Ahh, I'm too old for this shit."

Titus and Rin laughed at that. Titus pulled out a waterskin and took a big sip of wine. Rin looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Is that wine?"

"Ahhh, yup."

"Mind sharing?"

Titus handed the waterskin to Rin and the Aramusha drank the liquor. Aéd sat by them and Rin handed him the waterskin. As Aéd took a drink, Boromir sat next to him.

"They have yet to return." He saw the waterskin and asked "Titus, is that the same wine we drank last time?"

"Yup. You still remember what I said?"

Boromir sighed at the wine's flavor before handing Titus the waterskin.

"Fuck Mordor."

The two laughed heartily as they remembered the drunken conversations they had. Meanwhile, Rin and Aéd were at a lost. The two looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't give a shit about what they were talking about. Let drunken fools be drunken fools.

An eagle's screech interrupted the men's laughter and everyone looked to the sky. Aéd saw two eagles carrying something.

"They found them." The Highlander whispered but it was loud enough for his companions to hear.

"They're heading for Minas Tirith." Boromir stared at them and said "We must ride now!"

Titus turned to the army "Alright, you slobs. Move your arses! We're heading back to the city! Double time!"

As the four left to their horses, hope was rekindled in their hearts. They will see the Fellowship whole again. Together, they will see Middle-Earth free.


End file.
